Breaking The Mold
by SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns
Summary: Harry finds he is really getting tired of not being able to control his life... so he takes a stand. Songfic multi chapter HP/DM SLASH M to be safe Slytherin:Smart:Harry Manipulative:Dumbledore
1. Bleeding is a luxury

OKAY! So I was listening to some music and this great idea hit me! To write a Harry Potter fanfiction, and what better kind then my favorite Smart:slytherin:harry fanfic? You know one of the ones where he actually knows someone is manipulating him the whole friggen time and he gets sick of it and takes control of his own life? As Per my style, it will be a song-fic-story because it's always music that inspires me… hopefully not all chapters will have to have the lyrics of the songs, but instead be titled after the song names.

**Pairing:** Eventual HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the songs I may use in this fic!

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Chapter One: Bleeding is a Luxury**

Harry Potter had a lot of time to think about a few things… Like how he was treated, how he was or was not missed, and how everyone for some reason expected him to defeat the greatest Dark Lord in history… by himself. Granted, he wanted the Dark Lord dead just as much as the next guy. Harry just couldn't see why it should rest upon only his shoulders to rid the world of the annoying bastard. His sixth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be different from all of his others, perhaps for only one reason.

Harry was ready to do things his own way, the rest of the wizarding world be damned.

_**I've talked the talk I've walked the walk  
It's taken ten fucking years,  
For them to see I don't need their approval**_

Sitting in Dudley's second bedroom, Harry made up a chart of a few things he needed to consider before he went back to school. Like whom his real friends where, what he really needed to be doing about his life and what exactly Dumbledore was trying to do with him. Knowing some of the answers to these questions would be hard on him, Harry reminded himself that after Sirius's death some things needed to be re-evaluated.

As Harry's mind to wandered he thought of a few more reasons as to why he should be changing the way his life was going. Looking around the room he started to really take notice to some of the more Slytherin aspects of himself… He was becoming more and more reclusive, and despite all of the Gryffindors he lived with Harry had always been a stickler for cleanliness… Ron, Seamus and Neville tended to just throw things about, as well as most of the other Gryffindors he knew. The Slytherins tended to be a bit more classy, always keeping things tidy and neat. Where as Gryffinors knew nothing of true hardships or higher expectations, the Slytherins came from darker backgrounds and never truly had any control over their own lives or the molds their parents wished to place them in. Perhaps the Sorting Hat had been right after all.

Picking up the Marauders' map, Harry turned his mind to his parents, and Godfather. Ever since his beloved Padfoot had fallen through the veil Harry hadn't been the same… His friends not being very understanding had told him to cheer up, and were always sure to condemn him for allowing himself to fall into that morning process. Sometimes that's just what a person needed, was to fall into that darkness, a sad loneliness just for a little while. To allow themselves to actually heal, sometimes the best thing to do was just take a moment and remind yourself of the ones who had been ripped form your life due to this war. If only to be able to completely move on. But no, even that was ripped away from him. Something as simple as being human and showing something other than the pure emotion of happiness was denied him.

_**I've paid the piper, I've stayed my course  
Lived chomping at the bit  
with only blood, sweat, and tears to adhere to**_

As he went back to his chart of things to do, Harry wrote down his idea about getting a resorting. Did they actually do that? He was the Boy-Wonder, perhaps Dumbledore would once again bend the rules for him. There were some advantages to being the famous Harry Potter. Along with the new sorting, the young Potter always had people who would bend over backwards to help him with anything he wanted. Some people, he assured himself, where actual friends, while he knew others just wanted to be around for his fame. As this thought came to mind, he included the fact that if he was not in the correct Golden Boy attitude everyone was sure to correct him and place him back inside his mold

Rolling up his scroll the young wizard slipped it into his trunk and sighed to his self as he heard his aunt Petunia's screech for him to come downstairs… _So much for finishing __Wizarding Techniques for the Gifted_ _by Jarred Brown… _He thought.

As Harry started in on his chores the young wizard became truly get sucked into his thoughts… This whole time he had been reduced to little more than a slave in the house of his relatives, with enough verbal, and sometimes physical abuse to certainly warrant having muggle children services be contacted should anyone of the neighbors have known. How much of that did Dumbledore know about? The greatest Wizard of his time, surely something like abusive relatives couldn't slip past him. As he washed the dishes, and cleaned the living room, Harry vaguely wondered the whys as to Dumbledore's actions. _He had to know about the Dursley's... Even if I have never said anything, how could he have not known? Why not do anything about it? _Harry couldn't quite grasp the reasoning behind such inaction. Along with Dumbledore, his friends hadn't done much either. Ron knew full well that his family life wasn't ideal, and even Hermione had at least a little bit of an idea. She wasn't the smartest witch in their grade for no reason.

_**Open your eyes and see, that it's so menacing  
You need to realize that bleeding is a luxury  
Give 'til there's nothing left, Value in every breath  
You need to realize that bleeding is a luxury**_

The longer the young Potter thought about these things, the angrier he became. This alone helped him to come to his decision to put everything he knew to the test. Time to make sure his friends where really who they said they were… They never really paid his thoughts and intentions much mind… Actually they really didn't want to talk about anything but things of their own interest…

So was Ron really just the attention seeking git everyone warned him about. What about Hermione? Was she just being his friend so that people would accept her and not treat her differently for being born of muggle parents? His friends didn't understand any of the crap he went through… They went home to loving families who cared for and protected them. They complained about Harry's bad home life, but what had they done to help him out? A whole lot of nothing really… Other than the time the Twins came and got him during his second year, no actions had been made. The twins had at least given Dudley a hog tail, and were sure to let Harry know if anything happened to him they would gladly send him home with some new products to try out on his cousin. Was that enough to hold all of his friends close? Had the twins actions alone been enough to overlook all the times the rest of the people he loved turned a blind eye while knowing Harry was suffering? Probably not.

_**Take it for granted, forsake the cost,  
we're a big shit eating crowd,  
with only blood, sweat, and tears to adhere to**_

Making his decision, Harry finished his work and went back upstairs without a word. Ignoring his relatives was something he was getting really good at. Since Sirius died, he had been nothing more than a shadow in their home. Making even less noise than usual and only doing the chores assigned to him, Harry wasn't making his stay in the Dursley's home completely unbearable for them.

Making his way back to what was once Dudley's room, his attention turned back to the book on his bed, and what it had in it… Advanced spell work and theories, the book was definitely not something someone he knew would guess that he would read, let alone own. Smiling grimly to himself the young male went up to finish the book.

A few hours later Harry found himself lying down on his lump of a mattress with his list once again in his hand, going over just what he wanted to change… He knew he needed clothes that actually fit, and maybe he could do something about his eyes… Perhaps he could end all of the insults thrown his way simply by using some of that money he had. Find his way through the shops of muggle and wizarding London and help bring some pride back to the Potter name. No more looking like a filthy street rat or the dirty little orphan he was. It was time to change, attitude, appearance, and most importantly education. Everything anyone knew about Harry James Potter would need to be reevaluated as much as his friends needed the once over themselves. Harry was ready to show the world who he had truly come to be.

_**Open your eyes and see, that it's so menacing  
you need to realize that bleeding is a luxury  
Give 'til there's nothing left, Value in every breath  
You need to realize that bleeding is a luxury**_

Once he noticed how late it had gotten Harry was sure to get ready for bed only to realize he had just enough time to ponder over some other things that were going on in his life as he slipped under the sheets… Like the fact that the one guy he fought with all throughout his years in school was probably the only person who really knew anything about the Real Harry Potter… Never once did he hide his emotions from one Draco Malfoy.

It had always been about raw anger, no masks just spontaneous action… perhaps he should start with the Malfoy heir when he started his evaluations. Harry had the feeling the one person who would pass these tests with flying colors would be the one guy who claimed to hate him most. And wasn't that just a kick in the teeth?

_**Every day, take your beatings  
lead the way, or decay as you fall down  
you fall down**_

Slipping to sleep Harry had finally made up his mind to test everyone he knew, not just his friends, but his professors, enemies and even the most random of students at Hogwarts to see just who cared and who was pretending. The fact that he was so eager to reveal those who were hurting him intentionally was a huge factor to his own mind on just how fed up he was with having his life planned for him.

It was time to teach everyone the lesson he had been forced to learn as a small defenseless child living under the so called "care" of his relatives. Fight until you have nothing left, and when you can't fight anymore, scream bloody murder until your voice cracked and your hands ran red with your own blood, tear down everything that you could and if there was a chance you were going to die? Do it with your head held high and fight all the more.

_**Open your eyes and see, that it's so menacing  
you need to realize that bleeding is a luxury  
Give 'til there's nothing left, Value in every breath  
You need to realize that bleeding is a luxury**_

Keep fighting until all of your blood was wasted on the earth, because after all, you can't bleed when you're dead.

AN: Okay! So! That went a lot better than it could have! This is something that came to me spontaneously so, any ideas are very, very welcome.  
~SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns


	2. Teenagers

Hello again everyone! Here is Chapter two of Breaking the Mold. Sorry it took so long, but this one should be a bit longer than the first chapter was XD. Just as a heads up, I want to give some credit to my friend Sam for helping me with this chapter.

**Pairing: **HP/DM **  
Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own

**Bold:** Song Lyrics  
_Italics: _Inner thoughts

**Chapter Two: Teenagers**

The sound of his aunt's voice was still ringing in Harry's ears as he packed his things together and started working on his escape. The idea of being an unwanted worthless dirty rotten scoundrel could only be shoved into your face so many times. The notion that you were nothing more than the mud under someone's shoe was more than enough to break a person's spirit, and the resounding slap of one's palm against your cheek, with the red tingling reminder of the nasty words someone said to you was sure to put a damper on your self esteem.

**They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you**

Throwing his things into his trunk Harry had finally had enough. The constant degradation, the sounds of Dudley eating like a pig, the sound of his uncle Vernon going on about how wonderful his life would be without having to deal with his miscreant of a nephew, Harry was more than ready to help his uncle out by leaving the hell he called home. He had made up his mind to change himself a few weeks ago but everything seemed like it was just dragging him away from his purpose. He wanted to become more independent and make up his own decisions, but his uncle kept him in line, he wanted to educate himself more on the wizarding world, but his things were locked up, he needed to get word from his friends but couldn't seem to get a good solid reply. So finally while the Dursley's were all wedged safe on their straining beds, the start of moving his metamorphosis somewhere else began, it was time to go somewhere he could be the only one influencing his life. Harry was ready to return to the wizarding world.  
**  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do**

Sneaking his way to the cupboard under the stairs where all of his "freak stuff" was locked up, Harry worked towards getting his things free. Remembering a passage from the only book not lokcked away, Harry attempted to use the technique of wandless magic. Having never attempted wandless magic before (conciously at any rate,) Harry had to try a few times before he got it right. Holding his hand over the door handle and concentrating as hard as he could Harry tried to push his magic into the whisperered 'alohamora' only to sigh when it didn't work. _Perhaps this is going to be harder than I thought... _ Harry focused on the simple need of his magic to work wandlessly. However when that failed to work he pondered the task at hand and tried to remember how he had always started up his wandless magic before. Realizing it only happened when he was in danger or very angry, Harry made the connection that perhaps his emotions would help to fuel the purpose and soon he heard the soft click of the door unlocking at the whisper of his seventh 'alohamora.' _Good thing wandless magic isn't traceable in small amounts... Else I would be having yet another trial to go to after this summer._

**Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean**

After grabbing the things he needed from the cupboard under the stairs Harry made a quick sweep over his room once more. Checking under the floor boards he was sure to grab everything there. A stray quill, a few owl treats, and an ink bottle, soon found their way into his trunk. Walking over to let Hedwig out of her cage, he was sure to let her know he would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron before he let her out of the window. Knowing the bird would find him whether he had said anything or not Harry turned to pack up Hedwig's cage and food. Moments later the young wizard made his way out the door of number 4 privet drive without a backwards glance. Careful to stay as quiet as possible, and be sure not to catch the attention of anyone that may still be awake, Harry got ready to leave via the night bus.  
**  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine**

Standing under the edge of the streetlight so as not to be immediately seen by anyone who may happen to be up, Harry pulled his cloak tighter around himself. With September right around the corner the nights were colder and he quickly raised his wand above him while giving it the appropriate flick to light it, eager to get out of the evening chill. With the light illuminating the small sidewalk around him he watched as the bulky bus descended onto the quiet street with a loud crash and squeal. Frankly it boggled Harry's mind that somehow muggles never heard it.

Stan Shunpike lazily leaned out of the door, "Good evening Sir, My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening." He was attempting to be cheery but mostly came off as bored. Harry just nodded to the conductor keeping his hood over his forehead, no need to let Stan know that he was picking up the famous Harry Potter once again, and he figured Stan wasn't bright enough to remember who he picked up on this corner before. He let the pimply employee grab his things and stick them by a bed. When asked for his fair he spoke in a low voice "The Leaky Cauldron," hoping that he didn't appear too suspicious.

But Stan seemed to be used to strange cloaked figures going to that destination at odd hours and took the money from Harry's outstretched hand and left the young wizard to his own devices. Harry sat down on the bed and tightened his grip on the mattress when Ernie launched the Night Bus back into the sky. After kicking off his shoes he sat up on the bed and pulled out a muggle notebook from his bag. Trying to keep his hand steady in the shaking magical vehicle Harry wrote in bold letters on one half at the top 'What to Change', and after drawing a line down the middle he wrote on the other side, 'How to test Them.' He started to focus on the first half of the page. Testing the people (he thought) were his friends and everyone else was an important task but his new look was going to be the first thing he took care of once he got to Diagon Alley.

**They said that teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

'_I need to make a stop at Gringotts'_ Harry thought as he overlooked his notes and began to realize that some of his decisions would cost more money than he currently had on him. After a few phases of whiplash, one little old lady and four galleons, sixteen sickles and eleven knuts later, Harry found himself in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. Putting his things at the foot of his bed Harry decided to look over his chart once more. Crossing off the first task on his list Harry read it to himself. _Leave the Dursley's house. Check. Now I can truly start to change some things about myself... I'll have to start that tomorrow. _After slipping his chart back into his trunk, Harry slipped into bed and fell to sleep in preparation of the long day to come.

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

Waking up early, Harry grabbed his money bag and an old cloak before heading down the street to explore Diagon Alley. Passing fellow witches and wizards along the way, Harry oncce again used the hood of his cloak to hide his scar so nobody would recognize him. Moving quickly through the streets Harry was careful not to bump into, or speak to anyone for fear of being detected before he was ready. As he walked along, Harry just so happened to notice a new sign in one of the old shops. Getting closer the sound of music could be heard and seemed to pull him in, matching his current mood perfectly.

**The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid**

Stepping into the shop, ironically called "Society Stain", he couldn't help but notice how well it fit. The walls were true red, the shelves where black glass, even as the floors were made of what seemed to be black slate, the glossy surface reflecting some of the items in the store. As he continued to look around he realized there weren't many wizard related items in the shop at all. Clearly this shop was a way to influence some wizarding styles with the current popular fashion of the Muggle world.

"Can I help you?" The sound of someone else's voice seemed to startle the young wizard slightly. Turning around he met the green and silver eyes of a male that looked to be about 27. Giving the male a once over Harry noticed that his left eyebrow was pierced twice and there were silver studs lining his ears, however what made Harry's mind stutter momentarily was the faint flash of silver that could be seen in his mouth when he spoke. The guy was covered from head to toe in black, except for the silver jewelry, and the dark red on the design of his shirt. Harry could see about six different heavy-looking chains crisscrossing behind and beside the males legs. If that wasn't enough to make him a little nervous about his decision, the tattoos on the guys arms completely started where the clothes left off.

**But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did**

Stopping a moment to simply take in the off-beat appearance of what seemed to be an employee of the store; Harry couldn't help but think that maybe he had stumbled into the right place after all. Taking in the males dark clothing, chains, and 'fuck you' attitude, Harry realized that this could be the perfect place to start the new him. Everything just seemed to scream the exact message he was trying to get across. _Granted, some of these things are a bit more than I want... I can always tone a few things down..._

Before the male could say anything else, Harry spoke up quickly. "I think I could use your help."

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

Raising his eyebrow the shop employee gestured for another younger looking male to come over, and they both waited for Harry to continue. As Harry nervously gathered his thoughts on what to say, he allowed his eyes to look over the appearance of the second male. The first thing that jumped out at him was the guys purple snake like eyes the, left one adorned by an eyebrow piercing. But once again the message Harry himself wanted to portray was there, from the baggy jeans accompanied by three thick chains to the close fitting t-shirt, hints of tattoos, and the uncaring aura just seemed to exude from his very being, even as he came over to _seemingly_ help Harry out.

"I need to change my appearance to match my attitude. I've grown up a bit and I've decided I don't want anyone else telling me what to do with my life anymore. I'm looking for a fresh start. I was hoping that something in here could help me show everyone that I just don't," Pausing a moment to find the right words, Harry was surprised to hear the second male speak up for him, "Give a fuck?" "Yeah, pretty much... I was hoping to change everything. From my hair to my clothes. Nothing too outrageous I don't want to go goth or anything like that but I do want my point to get across." Harry became more sure of his decision as he explained what he wanted to change about his attire to the men in front of him.

"Alright, we'll see what we can do then. My name is Ross, and this is my employee Darius. Between the two of us, we'll get you fixed up in no time." The older man said easily with a slight grin before turning to grab a note pad to write down the answers to their questions for the wizard.

"What kind of look are you going for?" Darius asked smoothly lightly crossing his arms and leaning back on one leg.  
"Anything but the rags I'm in now really. I want something with a little more attitude but not quite beat-the-bloody-hell-out-of-you-scary" Harry said, thinking aloud.  
"Colors?" Ross asked, barely glancing up as he wrote a few things down in his notebook.  
"Black, blue, red, silver, anything really as long as it looks good. I am trying to break free from the stereotypical colors I am put in thanks to the school I go to… it's kind of a new thing for me."

After a few more questions and some interesting choice words, Harry found himself being drowned by different colored fabrics. Surprisingly all of the clothes that were thrown his way fit him, making him wonder just how long these guys had been in the clothing industry. Dutifully scouring through all of the clothes, Harry finally settled on his choices and bought enough to fill an entire new wardrobe.

Slipping into the newest outfit of dragon hide boots, black trips, a blue tank top and a grey hooded cloak, Harry couldn't help but feel like there was something missing from his new appearance. Glancing around he noticed that tucked in the back of the store there was a section that had a small glass jewelry case, and wandered over absently. Looking inside the case he noticed that most of the jewelry was for body piercings.

"See anything you like?" The Sound of Darius's voice so close made Harry both jump slightly and wonder how in the world the guy moved so quietly with so many chains on his jeans, honestly, the man was worse than Snape! Looking through the case once more Harry found that he rather liked one of the eyebrow piercings he seen, tapping the glass gently, he pointed out a silver barbell with black closings.

**Ohhh yeah!**

"That one is pretty cool…"  
"Well, if you want it, we do piercings here too. Just say the word and I'll get Ross." Harry thought the offer over while still looking down into the jewelry case. The silver did seem to be just what he was looking for to get his appearance in order. It wasn't like he had to get as many as the two shop keepers had... One piercing wouldn't be that bad.

"You know what, why the bloody hell not." Harry grinned a little feeling slightly daring, especially when he thought of the look that would be on Ron or Hermione's face when they seen him. They wouldn't have expected the clothes, but they definitely wouldn't have thought about the eyebrow piercing. After all, the way they responded to something so amazingly simple could be considered a test in and of itself. How could they shove him into his mold with such a retched object marring his golden-boy image.

~~~HP/DM/BZ~~~

Darius smiled back and brought Ross over showing him what piercing Harry had selected. Nodding, Ross unlocked the case pulling out the 16gage barbell and handed it to Darius, instructing him to sterilize the object before turning his attention back to Harry. Tilting his head to the side Ross looked over the young man infront of him. This kid wasn't like his usual customers. Something seemed to really click with him being in this shop. That wizard was definitely where he was supposed to be for now. Watching as Harry looked over the shop once more, Ross noticed the kids unease and decided to simply get this over with. He would become more comfortable with his own decisions as he realized what it was that he wanted.

"So where exactly do you want it at?" Ross asked leaning his hip against the counter.

Watching Harry, Ross could practically hear the thoughts going through his head until he finally spoke. "Probably on the right, maybe right about here" he reached up and touched about a quarter inch in from the end of his eyebrow. Ross nodded before motioning for Harry to take a seat as he slipped on a pair of gloves and ripped open an alcohol square to clean the area in question before pulling out a marker to mark the placement of the piercing.

"Hows that?" Ross asked handing him a mirror.

As Harry looked at the placement Ross knew he would find it to be exactly where he was thinking about it being. "That's perfect."

Ross smirked a little and took a small blue package and the newly sterilized barbell from Darius only to set them down on the table next to them. Ripping open the package Ross pulled out a brand new needle. Instructing Harry to tip his head back ever so slightly, Ross was sure to ask one last time if this was what Harry wanted. "Ready for this?" Harry took a deep breath suddenly nervous all over again,"Yeah."

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

Ten minutes later Harry made his way to the Magical Menagerie he wanted to find something for Hedwig. The Snow owl hadn't been the most happy lately, stressed out due to her owner's living situation. After some time looking around the store, he finally settled on some premium owl treats for her. Before looking to see if perhaps the snow owl could benefit from a larger carry-cage as well.

As he was looking around for cages or anything else he might need to buy for his beloved owl, he just barely noticed a small cage in the back of the shop with a sleeping animal inside it. Quietly moving closer to the small enclosure Harry looked at the tiny creature. It wasn't as flashy as some of the other strange animals in there, like the bright orange turtle with gemstones all along his shell, or the neon green bird with wolf-like eyes, but something about it called to him.

"That would be a Winged Hiroa we just got lucky enough to get her in yesterday. Very exotic taste in animals you have young man." The shop keeper spoke from beside Harry, as he was restocking one of the shelves. "They aren't known for their love of people, but they can be very playful when they want to be. Vicious little creature when threatened though, and protective over the ones they love. Not much is known about them because they don't seem to last very long in captivity."

Looking into the cage Harry saw that the small animal had lifted its head as it had been woken by the shop keeper's voice, the silver fur and purple stripes made it look almost like a small strangely colored tiger cub, however the feathery wings on the creature's back, and the forked black tongue it used to clean its paw completely ruled out the possibility of it being a simple tiger.

Moving closer and slowly slipping his fingers into the cage, Harry smiled as the small Hiroa blinked owlishly at him. Watching as it stood up he smiled even more as the kitten-creature stretched hard and shook itself before making her way towards him. Sauntering slowly over as if she had all the time in the world and needn't be bothered with a wizards demands, the kitten unknowingly reminded him of someone he knew. Unable to put his finger on it just yet, Harry couldn't help but laugh at the haughty look on the animals features.

Sniffing at his fingers before allowing him to pet what he soon realized was very soft fur, the kitten let out a low lazy purr. The sound was almost more reptile than feline, but that just made Harry want the animal even more.

The Shop Keeper smiled. "She took to you quite easily, I'm impressed." Harry heard the shopkeeper murmer even as the Hiroa sat down and started cleaning Harry's fingers with its snake-like tongue."

How much is she…?" Harry's voice surprised him, even as he looked up at the shop keeper. He came in looking for something for Hedwig and now he seriously wanted this small creature in front of him. His owl was NOT going to be pleased. Maybe he should grab an extra bag of treats for her to make up for it... Or give her more time to do her own thing and not deliver so many letters. Did owls appreciate vacations? Clearly just a larger cage was not going to be enough.

After a small exchange of words, galleons and adoption papers, Harry left the store with the small animal, now with a tiny baby blue collar around her neck, and a completed order form that held the list of items he would be receiving later for her care. Leading the Hiroa out of the shop, Harry was careful to keep an eye on her as he held the small booklet that came with her on the care she would need. _I think I shall call you Shiva…_ Harry wouldn't know until later just how appropriate that name was.

**All together now!**

Sitting at a table Harry allowed the small Hiroa to run around and chase things around his feet, her new small tag jingling, telling everyone who she belonged to. As Harry read the small booklet, a crashing sound came up from his left as someone tripped over their feet and knocked into one of the small tables in front of the café. The loud crash of dishes in turn effectively scared the poor little kitten-creature into running away from the sound. Jumping up Harry followed the small animal to try and calm her down carefully keeping her within his sights. She did not once slow down until running into the boot of someone in front of her. As the kitten fell back onto her butt and shook her head as she ruffled her feathers the owner of the boots turned and pinned Harry with an accusatory glare.

"I'm sorry, someone scared-, " pausing in his apology, Harry recognized he was looking into the face of none other than a rather irritated Blaise Zabini.

**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
[x2]**

And that's the second chapter! Reviews are welcome, next chapter will be up soon, and may actually end up to be two different chapters instead of only one. I have recently found the inspiration for this story again thanks to some help.

~Rose Thorns

**Review Replies:**

Njferell – Thank You for reading, I hope you liked this newest chapter; I'm doing my best to keep it as original as I can.

Tails Doll Curse – I'm still working on the follow up lol XD Hope you liked this chapter even better than the first one.

Hatake Tsughi – I took your ideas into consideration, but the idea of Draco meeting Harry and helping him out is over used, so I decided to have Blaise meet him instead. Perhaps we could think of a better way for him to meet Draco too, other than just meeting him at school. I like the surprise factor but I don't like the cliché, overused ideas… I hope you found this to be as refreshing as I do thank you so much for your ideas.

Aida Hwedo - Hope you continue to find my ideas to be fresh and new, I have read a lot of HP/DM fanfictions so I try my best to avoid falling into the same rut that I find most of them hitting. I'm going to try to make sure I put in that psychological profiling stuff, if you have any ideas as to how please share. ^_^

Thank You to everyone who has read and reviewed! Next Chapter should be up soon!


	3. A new friend

Wow, took longer than I hoped, but here it is, Chapter Three! Kudos go to Sam and my friend Hannah for helping with ideas for this one, thanks ladies!

**Pairing: **HP/DM/BZ **  
Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own

**Bold:** Song Lyrics  
_Italics: _Inner thoughts

**Chapter Three:**

Watching as the Slytherin's gaze went from Shiva to himself, Harry decidedly wondered if the fates hated him, and just how likely Blaise was to recognize it was him thanks to the changes he had made to himself. Making sure his hood was pulled down far enough to cover his scar Harry looked up just in time to hear Blaise's voice.

"Is this creature yours?" the slow drawl of Blaise's voice made Harry pause a moment, the polite tone taking a moment to register in his brain.

"Yes she is actually, some ponce scared her when I was sitting enjoying my book." Mirroring his lazy, yet polite drawl, Harry hoped like crazy that his voice wasn't too noticeable as he responded curtly before stepping forward to grab Shiva. However, his hands never graced the soft fur of the young animal as Blaise had gotten there first, picking up the kitten-creature and giving her a scratch under the chin before petting down her back scratching between her wings making her mew and arch her back.

"Adorable creatures Hiroas...not typically kept as pets due to their darker nature though..." Harry paled slightly under his hood as he watched the sun glint off of Shiva's shiny new tag and he silently prayed to every deity he knew of that Blaise never read it.

"What do you mean?" Harry figured striking a conversation with Blaise was probably not a very good idea, but his bloody curiosity caught him anyway. Besides, how else was he going to get the Slytherin to hand him his precious Shiva? Without hexing, curses, or harming himself (or Shiva) that is.

"Hiroa's are known for their darker magical abilities... some can speak parseltongue, others can help strengthen dark spells, or even cast their own... it's not exactly common knowledge, however, my family has been studying them for quite some time... Perhaps I could give you a few pointers on them... Like leashes being a good idea in such a busy place when one is this young." The sarcastic humor in the dark-skinned males voice was unmistakable and Harry felt much like a bug under a muggle microscope as he spoke to him.

"I had a boundary spell on her, I figured perhaps she wouldn't be able to roam too far. A friend of mine used it on her cat once..." Watching as Blaise's stoic face split into a grin, the young male started to chuckle and shake his head, Harry was suddenly very curious as to just what the slytherin was like underneath all of the forced masks and hate.

"You certainly know nothing of Hiroas... A distance spell would never work on a Hiroa, they simply absorb the magic and go on about their mischief. Only a leash will work on the animals... Usually once they realize you are their family or part of their flock they won't travel far though." Harry watched as Blaise scratched Shiva behind the ear, later he would think over this moment and realize all of the things he could have done to prevent Blaise from seeing the tag, yelling, a well placed concealment charm, perhaps even a sudden comment. But as it where, here in the present and in the moment Harry stood stock still as Blaise's thumb ran over the small tag.

"Shiva, Property of Harry Po-" As the males dark brown eyes flashed up to Harry in surprise the famous wizard instinctively started to tense and ready himself for the inevitable attack.

After a few minutes of Blaise standing, staring at him in blatant shock, Harry slowly allowed himself to relax and shift rather uncomfortably in front of the slytherin. What happened now? Zabini didn't look like he was going to hex him, appearances could be deceiving though... Once again, thinking back Harry would have expected anything but what happened to actually happen. Blaise threw his head back and laughed...and laughed...and laughed some more until his eyes were filling with tears of mirth.

"This is the best joke I have ever seen in my life... Never before have I heard of someone masquerading as Saint Potter. Especially not in something like _that_." As Blaise pointed to Harry's wardrobe, Harry looked at him in shock. Blaise thought he was pretending to be Harry Potter? Why would anyone do that? Would someone really go so far as to pretend to be him? Shifting his stance once more Harry looked at Blaise with more curiosity than before. Would Ron or Hermione think he was some bloke pretending to be their best mate? _Ex-best mate_ Harry reminded himself suddenly with a grim look on his face. _Haven't tested their friendship just yet either... Can't call them my friends if they can't so much as tell me what the bloody hell is happening while I am stuck away with the Dursleys. _With this bitter thought in mind, he turned his attention back to Blaise who was once again speaking.

"I realize you may be looking to catch some of the fame, but seriously as much as I enjoy the idea of Potter actually finding his sense of fashion, you certainly went the wrong way with his personality."

"Actually..." Gathering his wits, Harry realized Blaise would be the first person he would test with his new self, and slowly lifted his hood just enough for Blaise to see the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "I _am_ Harry Potter."

The flabbergasted look on Blaise's face was totally worth blowing his cover. Frankly, Harry hadn't seen a look like that since Ron found out Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew. Watching as Blaise marched over to the small cafe Harry had just came from, the young Potter quietly wondered if Blaise even realized he still had Shiva in his hands. Since following the Slytherin was the only way to get his pet back, Harry walked after him, awaiting the moment where Blaise's mind would kick back in to gear so he could ask for Shiva, and hopefully be on his way. Sitting across the table from the confused Slytherin, Harry called for Shiva and smiled as the small winged-kitten squirmed her way out of Blaise's hands and ran over to him. Petting the kitten as he waited for Blaise to say something, Harry was sure to snap to attention when the dark-skinned boy started speaking.

"So let me get this straight, you are Potter... and you're running around like this because...?" Realizing he was supposed to answer, instead of letting Blaise actually piece it out for himself, Harry launched into his story about changing himself and becoming more independent. It wasn't exactly Malfoy, but the fact that he was able to tell a Slytherin, and possible future Death Eater, his plans so easily unnerved Harry just slightly.

"Bullocks. I don't believe a lick of it. Now really, who are you?" Blaise's ability to ignore the inevitable was truly astounding. However, if the roles were reversed and suddenly it was the Slytherin in front of him telling this story of how he suddenly wanted to change everything about himself Harry was sure he would have the same response. Sighing softly Harry put his hand to his chin and sat thinking quietly. How the hell was supposed to convince Blaise that he was infact Harry Potter? It wasn't like they knew each other well enough to trade back secrets or something inane like that.

~~~~BZ/HP/DM~~~

As Blaise shifted in his seat sitting none-too-patiently for Harry to respond he wondered something along the same lines. _Why the hell would Potter be changing anything about himself? If this were the real Potter he certainly wouldn't be sitting here with me. What does this guy think he is doing pretending to be the Gryffindor Golden Boy?_ Blaise was pulled out of his thoughts as suddenly the bloke in-front of him shifted and let out an irritated sigh. _He sure does fidget like Potter though... Have __to give him that..._

"I can't think of a way to prove I'm Harry Potter so we will just have to agree to disagree on that little statement. However, if you are still willing to help this Not-Harry-Potter learn more about Shiva it would be greatly appreciated. The book I got with her isn't really helping much. It sucks actually. Interesting and all, but it doesn't give much other than theory as opposed to actual facts. I want to be able to take good care of her and not make mistakes out of ignorance." The sound of the boys voice was slightly familiar... And that half-arsed way of getting out of proving himself sounded like something only Potter would try. However, Blaise was still stuck on the idea of why would Potter of all people want to change himself? Perhaps things weren't as rock solid, crystal clear, as everything seemed to be.

"Alright, I'll help you out Not-Harry-Potter, But in the mean time I can't exactly call you that. It's too long and wastes too much of my time..."

~~~HP/DM/BZ~~~

"Okay..." Drawing out the word, Harry wondered just how hard it was going to be to convince the Slytherin of who he really was. "What in the bloody hell do you want to call me then? Seeing as you don't believe my identity to be my true identity and I am in need of some other title to call myself." His irritation at the thought of having to prove he was indeed himself was starting to show. After all, how do you prove to anyone you don't know that you are you, and not someone pretending to be you? Was there a spell or something for this kind of thing?

"Watch it Not-Potter, You're starting to sound more like a Slytherin and less like a Gryffindor with words like that." Smirking slightly Blaise eyed the male across the table from him once more, debating on a nickname for the possible Potter heir. "How about Kieran... You look like a Kieran all dressed up like that."

"What exactly is a Kieran?" As he pet Shiva, Harry decided to go ahead and voice his question. He didn't want to be called anything demeaning without at least knowing it.

"Kieran means little dark one... or simply dark one if you prefer. I figured it fit since you are covered in so many beautifully bright colors." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sarcasm in Blaise's voice this time and shook his head.

"Alright then... Kieran... I can live with that I guess."

**An: I hope everyone liked this chapter, so sorry it took so long. Because of the length of time I had to skip answering reviews this time around. My apologies. **

**Also, something to be noted, this is the revised version of the chapter. Chapter Two (Teenagers) has been edited, revised, and added to as well. A nice chunk of reading has been added to that chapter should you like to reread it.**

**One third comment, this chapter was not named after a song, I couldn't find one that fit with what I was trying to portray. I hope no one is upset by this. :) Happy Reading, please review. They help me out more than you all know.**


	4. What's My Name?

So exciting! I have not forgotten about this! Note: there are no song lyrics in this chapter, but the chapter name is by Rihanna

Pairing: HP/DM possible HP/DM/BZ**  
**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own

Bold: Song Lyrics  
_Italics: _Inner thoughts

**Chapter Four:** **What's My Name?**

As it would turn out talking to Blaise was relatively painless when you weren't Harry Potter. The wizard was actually very polite and well mannered when he wasn't being a right arsehole to someone he considered a rival to his best mate. Even as the conversation changed from who he may or may not be, Harry noticed ruefully that the supposed nickname of Kieran that was to be bestowed upon him was not used nearly as much as "not-Potter" during the entire conversation.

"So what do you know about Hiroa's Not-Potter? Because like I said, you don't seem to have much information at all." The drawl in Blaise's voice was one Harry was certain that was slytherin talent… Something you had to know how to do before you could ever think to join the club.

"Well… I just got her today so I don't know anything other than what you just told me, and that the care book I have says she will like soft, warm, dark places to sleep in and her main diet will consist of salmon and other fish…" Harry started to get a bit nervous at the looks Blaise was getting as he thumbed through the book the Boy-who-lived was given. "What?"

"Whoever wrote this is an imbecile." Raising his chocolate brown gaze to look at Harry he tossed the pamphlet aside in disgust. "Those were about the only things that wretched book got correct. Keep her close to you and give her lots of attention. She will get to be about 180 pounds with a wingspan of about 20 foot wingspan." At the sound of how large she would get Harry got a bit nervous about his decision to get her. "But the book said she would top out at about 50 pounds…" Harry's protest sounded weak even to his own ears. He had thought his new pet would be roughly the size of a medium sized dog. "That, Not-Potter, is because these idiots probably never fed them enough and they died too early. Your young Shiva is probably about 2 months old and shouldn't even really be away from her mother yet, so you will have to give her warm formula to supplement her small pieces of fish so she will be able to get enough nutrients."

Harry thought this over for a while and went to mention the possibility of using potions as well to supplement her diet before remembering that she would probably be unaffected by that as well as magic. "Where will I get formula…?" "I just so happen to have an aunt who breeds these beautiful beasts, she should have some of either the formula or at least some milk from one of the mothers that she could spare… I'd hate to see this one die due to lack of care… It's nice to know that someone else actually wants to learn more about them." After making this comment Blaise grabbed his wand and cast a quick tempus to check the time and hurriedly stood up. "I'd hate to cut this short Not-Potter but I must go, Mother is waiting for me by now and she does not like to be kept waiting. Perhaps we will see each other later?" Nodding with a smile, Harry watched Blaise go before looking down at Shiva. "Ready to go little one?" As Shiva mewed and stretched out a bit more in his arms he carefully stood up and made his way back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron.

~~~HP/DM/BZ~~~

"I'm sorry Hedwig! C'mon girl, you know I still love you- Ow! Now that's mean!"

Introductions between Shiva and Hedwig had not been going well. Nursing his finger after Hedwig had bitten him Harry gave up on pacifying the angry owl. The moment Harry had walked in with the winged kitten, Hedwig had started spiting and sputtering hooting and complaining the hiroa's presence. Apparently she had sworn this kitten-creature as her mortal enemy for the time being. Harry could not figure out what she was so upset about for the life of him, or his injured finger. Letting the angry owl out of the room for her to hopefully go hunt and take her anger out on her future dinner, Harry jumped out of the way of the window as she soared by, clearly ready to be rid of him and his newest companion for a while.

"Don't forget to come back!" He shouted after her. Sighing Harry turned his gaze to the ball of fur and feathers on the ground.

"What could be making her so angry about you being here? I won't just forget about her being here…" Watching as Shiva prowled around the room pouncing on imaginary mice, or whatever she thought she was chasing, Harry couldn't help but smile at the creature.

"Well you're here now, so I'll have to make it up to her later… She can't stay angry at me forever… right?" Shaking his head as he was in fact talking to the animal like it was indeed going to respond to him Harry decided he should probably get started on some of his homework for class. Even with a new pet, look and attitude, he didn't want to get too far behind in his studies. Maybe without having to worry about one of the Dursley's busting into the room and demanding that he do something else he may actually get the chance to write a decent essay… _Well here's to hoping at least._

The moment Harry had started to write his Care of Magical Creatures essay, Shiva decided that chasing imaginary beings was no longer entertaining and started to paw at the blanket of the bed Harry was laying on. Peeping up at him with larger owlish eyes the hiroa meowed at him.

"Hush now Shiva, I have to write this essay… I just don't know what to write it on…." The hiroa blinked at him a moment and pawed once again at the fabric of the draping blankets and made another noise demanding to be paid attention to.

"I have to do research on a rare magical creature, do you have anything in mind?" Harry had apparently gotten okay with the idea of talking to the small hiroa as if she was a person. However, when this time the cat didn't really make a sound he peered down to look at the creature, who was looking back at him, almost as if he were an idiot.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that, I don't know enough about you to make a two foot essay!" The kitten hurumphed at him and started to claw at the blanket in protest before Harry hurriedly scooped her up.

"Don't do that, I will get in trouble with Tom the inn keeper, and he might make us leave."

At the exact moment Harry picked up Shiva, a large barn owl burst into the room scaring the kitten. As claws sunk into his forearm Harry yelped in pain, cursing his luck with his pets today.

"Bloody hell! First Hedwig tries to bite my finger off, and now this? Blimey I am not having a good day…" Sighing frustrated, the wizard leaned forward to take the package but then pulled back and gave a weary look to the delivery owl.

"You aren't going to bite me too are you?" Hoping that the disgruntled hoot was an affirmative-I-can't-believe-you'd-ask-me-that type sound the boy-who-lived once again reached forward and took the parcel from the owl, dropped a few sickles into the money pouch for the delivery charge and offered the bird some treats before it flew away. He was already in the bird cage with Hedwig, no point in worrying about it now.

As the barn owl flew off Harry felt the package jump out of his hand and land on the floor with a soft thud. Stepping back for fear that perhaps this wasn't something from the Magical Menagerie he drew his wand, only for the package to start growing rapidly before depositing all of the objects he had bought in one bundled together lump on the ground.

"That could have been packaged better…." Muttering about how magic could actually be used for the betterment of packaging and actually making life easier Harry had spoken far too soon as the second he plucked the string that was holding everything together, the items all practically flew to different parts of the room. The water bowl went one direction as the small starter bed for the hiroa landed on his head, the shampoo especially made for the creature landed just meters from the kitten herself, as she had been put back on the bed when he went to retrieve the owl, and the toys he had bought for her went all over the room as well.

Shiva had yowled in fear at the sight of the shampoo bottle almost hitting her and hid under his pillow. Hissing at the offending item, the cat swatted a paw out from under the pillow in her own adorable way of being threatening. When the bottle didn't seem to do anything she popped her head out from under the hiding spot and prowled over swatting at the bottle, and readied herself for pouncing on it before she was hoisted up by her new owner.

"No Shiva, we need that for when you have to take a bath… Oh man I hope you like water… That is not going to be fun is it?" Having taken the bed off of his head Harry was able to grab the kitten before she punctured the shampoo bottle and quickly got the room back into order, his essay left forgotten on the bedside table as finally he laid down and fell asleep. The poor wizard didn't even remember to change his clothes or take his glasses off he was so tired.

Completely revamping your body image as well as getting new pets and making nice with your school rivals best friend tended to wipe you out! As Harry fell into a deep sleep, Shiva curled up next to him, right under his chin and went to sleep as well, purring softly, her snake-like tongue flicking out in her sleep as if detecting should there be any danger to come.

~~~HP/DM/BZ~~~

By the time noon rolled around Harry had found himself in the dining area of the Leaky Cauldron having a bit of lunch and once again graced with the presence of one Blaise Zibini. Ironically the reason he realized Blaise was close was because the moment he was within eyesight of Shiva, the small hiroa slipped the collar she had on that had been connected o the leash Harry had used that morning. Once again the Hiroa ran up to Blaise, this time pawing at his pants and demanding in the way only a cat could to be pet and loved on. Chuckling Blaise once again lifted up the magical kitten. This time however he scanned the room for the one parading around claiming to be Harry Potter and made his way over, duly noting that he had chosen to wear lighter colors today, the white and light blue outfit standing out brightly against the dark lighting of the Leaky.

Making his way over to Not-Potter, Blaise gave him the once over before raising an eyebrow.

"You seem to be missing something Kieran Not-Potter. Your fuzz ball seems to like me." Grinning at the sound of disgust at being called a fuzzball made by Shiva, Blaise placed the kitten on the table between them.

"She does seem to search you out in a crowd." Harry replied, "slipped her collar, I promise I took your advice and put her on a leash this time!" As if proving his point Harry lifted up the collar and put it back on the kitten, the leash still firmly attached to the small circle of fabric.

"I told you they are devious little creatures." Blaise reiterated.

"Ever since I got her, everything is going crazy. Are you sure they aren't cute little balls of bad luck or something?" Harry grumped.

"No, they are particularly mischievous but they aren't bad luck… what's going wrong?" Blaise asked. "You might want to take a seat, it's a long story…"

Describing the events that had perspired after getting the hiroa Harry felt like Blaise was laughing at him the whole time… only to realize that it wasn't just a feeling and Blaise really was laughing at him. _Well glad you find this funny_ Harry thought. Blaise got control of his laughter and smirked at Harry,

"Ever think maybe it's you? You're upset about your Owl being angry so your magic is acting out." Thinking about it for a moment, Harry realized this could possibly be exactly what was happening.

"How do I get her to not be angry then? Or at least get my magic under control…?" Blaise paused mulling over the thought and then asked

"did you let her know that Shiva isn't there to replace her?" At Harry's nod Blaise frowned and crossed his arms, slumping back against the chair to think about it a little longer eyeing the kitten to figure out what might be the problem.

"Maybe she thinks Shiva will be taking her job, after all she does have some of the attributes of an owl… like her eyes and wings. I know owls take their jobs very seriously, and don't like to be retired until it is absolutely necessary and even then some still don't want to retire."

"So… My owl thinks I am calling her old and making her stop working…?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"That could be it, yeah. When Mother got me an owl, her African grass owl got very angry and attacked the one I had until we explained that she was still going to be able to work." Blaise explained.

"Hedwig wouldn't attack her you don't think?" Harry looked worriedly at his little hiroa worriedly.  
"Maybe not if you explain to her that she can still do her job…" "I should let her know she can still come with me to Hogwarts too…" Blaise raise an eyebrow curiously.

"Students are only allowed one pet at Hogwarts Not-Potter."

"But I am Harry Potter, Dumbles wouldn't dare tell the Golden Boy he couldn't have his beloved pets if it should mean that he might go back to normal." Harry replied sarcastically.

"You're planning on taking this little joke all the way to school? Are you mental?" Blaise was starting to wonder if the wizard truly was crazy.

"I told you, I am Harry Potter!"

Looking at his new friend skeptically Blaise shook his head.

"I have no way to tell if you really are you, everything that I know about you, everyone else does too and it's not like I spent much time yelling at your face or anything."

At the dawning look of inspiration, Harry suddenly had a feeling he wasn't going to like the next thing that came out of the dark-skinned male's mouth. _Oh great, please don't say what I think you're go-_

"Draco would know who you are! We just have to go talk to him." Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Blaise's sudden loud exclamation.

"It's the talking to him part that worries me. Whether we are getting along or not, he won't be happy to see me."

"Now you're starting to sound like Potter." Blaise smirked at him and stood up. "You finished with your lunch Not-Potter, I had already told Draco I would meet him at Flourish and Blotts around this time so he is expecting me anyway and-"

"He doesn't like to be kept waiting," Harry filled in.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Blaise asked, snickering at the look on Harry's face when he did so.

"I'm noticing a trend with you Slytherins… and Malfoy is narcissistic enough to feel that he shouldn't have to wait on anyone…"

"Now you really sound like Potter," Smirking Blaise grabbed Harry by the arm, "now let's go!"

Pulling Kieran Not-Potter from the Leaky Cauldron turned out to be surprisingly easy. After the comments he had made, Blaise was sure that the wizard would have made more of a fuss. Blaise figured that perhaps he had simply accepted the truth of the matter that of all people to be able to recognize one Harry Potter, it would be Draco Malfoy.

"He should be around here somewhere…" Inside Flourish and Blotts, Blaise's enthusiasm didn't die even a little. Picking up Shiva Harry hurried to keep up with him, knowing the little hiroa couldn't run what are very long distances to her very much without getting tired.

"Blaise, I didn't know you were bringing a friend…" Draco Malfoy had snuck up on them. Or rather Blaise was about as perceptive as a blind weasel because the Malfoy heir was draped over a chair in a small reading nook inside the store and Blaise had passed him about three times before the amused slytherin prince had bothered to say anything.

"I ran into him at the Leaky. I actually wanted to introduce you guys and see if possibly he reminded you of… anyone in particular." Blaise responded easily.

"Why would I recognize him, exactly?" Draco asked smoothly, glancing back up from his book.

"Because he claims to be Harry Potter."

**AN**: Well that is it for this chapter! I have everything up and running again so I should be able to post again before too much longer, just have to get it fleshed out! And for those of you who have been here since the beginning you will be happy to know that everything is already planned out so there shouldn't be any more hiatuses for this story. Wooo!

To Nuke My Waffle: I don't know if I mentioned this before but the title of Breaking the Mold is not actually a song title (as far as I am aware).

To everyone else: Thank you so much for reading I hope you liked it!


	5. Meeting Harry Potter

Here is chapter five as promised. Just as a heads up I will be once again replacing old chapters as I am still finding errors. I am hoping to work on this in tandem with my updates but I will try to get everything out as quickly as possible.

Pairing: HP/DM possible HP/DM/BZ**  
**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own

Bold: Song Lyrics  
_Italics: _Inner thoughts

**Chapter Five: Meeting Harry Potter**

_"Why would I recognize him, exactly?" Draco asked smoothly, glancing back up from his book._

_"Because he claims to be Harry Potter."_

This apparently had gotten Draco's attention as the book he was looking at was abruptly shut. Sitting up a little straighter the Malfoy heir raised an eyebrow ever so slowly.

"You're telling me, that this man standing beside you, with an exotic dark creature in his arms, in clothes that actually fit, that seem a bit… outlandish and yet completely rebellious, who also - as it would seem - has a distinct silver piece of what I can only assume is muggle jewelry sticking out of his face, and the utter disregard towards the fact that the very person he is trying to imitate is as blind as a bat and needs glasses is supposed to be Potter himself? In tandem with the slight but overbearingly obvious issue that said Gryffindor golden boy has no fashion sense what-so-ever, and the height difference between the wizard next to you and the one he claims to be, you still would lead me to believe this is Harry Potter? Do you take me as nutters?" The guarded, and very detailed response was not one Harry had expected.

Harry figured maybe the blonde would simply wave his hand and dismiss the subject completely and deny there ever having been a chance that he was actually him and the Malfoy heir would just go on about his and Blaise's day without another thought to the situation. Actually, the more he thought about it, why else would Draco realize it was him and not some imposter? Did their yelling at each other really make them that perceptive to once another's true identity?

"See! I told you Not-Potter. Even if you just forgot the glasses today, you can't be who you say you are, after all Draco would certainly know." Blaise triumphantly punched the air with a gleeful laugh. "Now, for real, who are you?"

Sighing in frustration Harry sat down on the chair across from Draco and looked at him a good long moment. Mulling over how he could prove his identity, and really thinking about the implications of Malfoy of all people being someone who might be able to recognize him even under an extreme change of appearance. And how come his answer was so flawlessly detailed when it came to his description? Malfoy was able to note some things that even his beloved friends had not really touched base on. Were they just trying to be nice about the fact that none of his clothes actually fit him, or did they just not care?

Was it simply because the Weasleys in particular were so used to hand-me-downs that they thought nothing of his lack of clothing? Even the Weasleys with their small amount of money was able to provide their children with something new now and then… Did they figure that Harry's relatives were short on money as well? What about the issues with him eating the first few weeks after coming back from his summer away from Hogwarts, did they not realize that he had trouble eating at first because his stomach had never really had enough food?

"I fixed my eyes this morning by the way… when I realized that my glasses where obstructing the view of my piercing, and keeping it from healing properly." Harry said suddenly. Maybe if they knew he fixed his eyes, and if Malfoy got the chance to hear his voice, the two slytherins would finally believe it was him. Even if it meant they would be fighting again. Harry was getting tired of not being taken seriously, and if talking to the two slytherins a little longer got him out of his depressing thoughts he would take any chance he got.

"And now that I have clothes that actually fit, it is easier to see how tall I really am… constantly wearing clothes that are too big tend to make you seem smaller…"

Watching as Draco looked at him suspiciously Harry knew the pureblood was paying closer attention to him after hearing his voice. As the blonde stood up Harry swept a tongue over his lips nervously, waiting for the fighting and insults to be thrown as Draco moved over to really take a look at him.

"I don't know. You certainly are familiar, but I can't tell in this dark lighting. How about you stick with us Not-Potter and maybe I can figure it out throughout the day…" Harry didn't quite believe that his apparent ex-rival didn't recognize him, even with his excuse. Instead he had the feeling Malfoy was giving him a test of his own. _Slytherins testing me? I didn't see that coming…_ Harry thought, _may as well go along with it. Might even get some new friends out of this since Ron and Hermione haven't bothered to owl me back all summer._

"Sounds easy enough… Blaise was teaching me more about winged hiroas… I just bought Shiva yesterday and the shop keeper apparently had a few details about their care wrong…" Harry was grateful that his voice had managed to speak up even though his brain was somewhere else. No need in starting off looking like an idiot.

"A few, I'm sorry did he say a few details?!" The offended tone if Blaise seemed rather loud in the small bookstore, and almost made Harry wince. _So much for not sounding like an idiot…_ "They practically had everything wrong Draco, they tried to say that she would only get to be 50 pounds!"

Draco looked at Blaise like he was crazy as the dark-haired slytherin went on a tirade about how some people shouldn't be allowed to own a shop, let alone one that has exotic creatures coming in and out of it on what could possibly be a daily basis.

"I bet he didn't even mention that she would be able to fly!"

"Fly? What do you mean she can learn how to fly?!" Harry looked at Blaise incredulously.

"Well what did you think those fancy wings are for Not-Potter? Looks?" Draco drawled with a smirk. It was amazing how quickly that stupid nickname had stuck with Draco as well.

"Yes actually… I figured maybe they helped hiroas find a mate later in life…" Harry responded uncertainly.

"They help with that too! My aunt Madrith has a breeding pair with gorgeous black and purple wings." Blaise piped up. "Their wings are pretty much just decoration while they are as small as Shiva is now, but once she gets older she will learn how to use them and they will grow actual flight feathers."

Taking in the information being presented to him Harry pet his hiroa softly, just listening to the two boys talk about the creature in his arms. As the subjects changed from hiroas to other random things Harry had a dawning realization. The short amount of time that he had spent talking to Draco and Blaise, he truly felt as if they had accepted him. Even if they didn't believe he was Harry Potter, they were talking to him as if he were an actual person… Not someone to be in awe over.

Listening to them prattle, Harry curled up in the chair with Shiva and closed his eyes thinking over the tasks he had ahead of him. Hogwarts started in a day or two and he still had a paper to write, not to mention he had to figure out how he was going to test his friends and their true loyalty to him and their friendship. Maybe when the Slytherins were finally convinced of who he was, and if they were trustworthy enough, just maybe he could have them help. Was there a point in testing the Slytherins? Really wouldn't they show their true colors as the day went on? Considering he was talking to them as he himself, even while they treated him like he was anyone else… Well maybe so long as they didn't think he was a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff… Would they treat him like crap again once they found out that he wasn't a Slytherin? Wouldn't they be able to recognize that he wasn't already in Slytherin? What if this was a trap and they did know he was Harry Potter and when everything came out in the end they would just use it all against him to make his life an even more hellish reality?

"Are you even listening?" Malfoy's irritated voice finally broke through Harry's internal anxiety attack. "You look like you just found out that your bed partner for the rest of your life is going to be a blast ended skrewt" Okay, so maybe the internal anxiety attack had been more of an external phenomenon that he thought.

"Just trying to figure out how to convince you guys of who I am. I also just remembered that I have a paper to write." Harry replied trying to feint innocence.

"You do realize Slytherins are the masters at lies don't you Potter?" was the immediate reply from Malfoy.

"Yes but – Hey, you actually called me Potter!"

"Of course I did you bumbling idiot, that's your name isn't it?" The dry reply had Harry looking up curiously, "but you guys said that you didn't believe me."

"Which takes us right back to, you do realize that Slytherins are the masters at lies, don't you Potter?"

Frowning for a moment all of Harry's worries came back full force. Maybe they were just jerking him around.

"I'm not following you…" His voice was weak even to his own ears. Something about suddenly being thrown in with Blaise and Draco completely by himself now that they knew he really was Harry Potter had a whole bunch of bells going off like sirens in his head. This was a bad idea. He should not have done this, he was stupid to think that the Slytherins would actually accept him, the archenemy of the Dark Lord, someone their parents undoubtedly followed and agreed with. Really, a change of clothes and the fact that he left his relatives house didn't suddenly change him and make him completely independent. The sudden change may have helped him to feel better, but what really changed on the inside?

He was angry at Dumbledore for not helping him, yeah of course he was. The old coot had to know about the problems he was facing at the Dursleys, but what if he was right? What if he really was mostly safe there? Was he wrong about the old man being manipulative, did his friends simply not respond because they were busy with their own lives? Maybe he was just being a whiney little kid because they could go on vacations and spend time with family they love and he was just being inconsiderate hoping that they would spend their summer waiting for an owl from him that everyone knew was full of fake happiness anyway. Did his anger really change him though? Not really, he was still Harry the boy-who-lived, he was still a little orphan whose parents died when he was a baby. He was still going into his sixth year at Hogwarts, a minor, and still hurt and angry about the death of his godfather… Was this whole decision a mistake?

"You're not listening again Potter. Pay attention for once in your life." Huffing at the fact that he was being ignored, although Harry was sure his immediate response to that would be that a Malfoy never "huffs" andbecause it was way too degrading, Draco pulled Harry's attention back to him once more.

"If we had truly thought of you as a liar we would have said so and dismissed you in the first place. Obviously you are not lying, or you are very, very good at it. Either way, we were really just curious as to why it is that you are running around a day or so before Hogwarts starts for the school year all by yourself with a winged hiroa and no evidence of the rest of your golden trio with you. In tandem with that, you also seem to be seeking out - or at any rate okay with - the possibility to hang out with not only two wizards from your Hogwarts house's rival house, but one that has been your own personal rival since the first day of school there."

Malfoy truly had a way of putting things…

"Not to mention, we were curious as to why you would have changed everything around in the first place." Blaise interjected. "I rather like the change, and apparent acceptance of this new attitude, but why would you have premise to be all dark and foreboding hmm?"

Weighing his options Harry eyed the two boys wearily. Should he share with him his feelings? He was expected to take on the Dark Lord and had on various occasions but would giving these two boys be the upper hand that the fates needed in order to turn his life even more hectic?

"I can't tell you here… I'd rather speak in a more… private place if we could. It's a rather personal decision I have made." His voice was strong even though he felt like he would pass out any moment from the nerves that had gripped him. But Harry wanted people he could call his real friends… More people to lean on and share his thoughts with, someone who wouldn't just dismiss his ramblings and suspicions that Dumbledore might not be the best wizard around morally. Someone who wouldn't be afraid to tell him that he was being too soft or too nice about things… He wanted a slytherin to hang out with and by Merlin he was going to get at least two.

"Fine. Where would you propose we go Potter?" Malfoy's easy acceptance to change locations somehow made his decision more profound. The desire for someone who wouldn't be in love with his fame and fortune gave Harry the push he needed.

"My rooms at the Leaky Cauldron would be more private. Shiva can get some rest while we talk, and we can get some food delivered if you guys are hungry…"

At the nodding and rumbles of agreement from their stomachs, it was Harry's turn to lead the unlikely trio towards his room at the Leaky Cauldron to reveal information that could possibly make his life change for the better… or make the world as he knew it come tumbling down upon his shoulders in such a fashion that the likely hood of him ever sharing something with someone ever again would be completely destroyed.

Yeah. No Pressure.

~~~~ DM/BZ/HP~~~~

As the wizard currently going by the name of Harry Potter lead them to his room, Draco made a few small inferences about the man. He obviously had bits and pieces of Harry's personality down, but despite what he had said he wasn't entirely sure it was Harry just yet. After all the Gryffindor was brave, but he couldn't possibly be so stupid as to just bring them back to the rooms he was currently sleeping in without testing them first right? Honestly, someone with a known psycho-maniac after him would know better than to just parade two people he knew nothing about straight to his room… right?

Then again, it was just like Potter. Never once suspect that someone might actually be trying to kill you. He was just lucky that neither Draco himself nor Blaise actually wanted anything to do with that snake faced bastard who was trying to force them into his ranks. Draco still dreaded the day that his Father came to him and told him that he could no longer push off the inevitable and that Draco too would have to take the Dark Mark. Blaise's Mother had said no to the Dark Lord a long time ago, but Lucius Malfoy had been young and foolish. Still believing in old prejudices and pureblood standings so faithfully that joining the ranks of the Dark Lord had seemed like a be all end all to what he felt was the deterioration of the magical race. However once the killing sprees and mass murders had started, Lucius was forced to see just how far the Dark Lord would go in his goals to eradicate the non-magical populations. The hypocrisy of the one once known as Tom Riddle was outstanding as he was himself a half-blood. A filthy murderous little mudblood with a hate for his own kind, Voldemort was no different than the muggle Hitler himself.

Shaking his head, Draco pulled himself out of his mental ramblings and carefully sat in the chair that was offered to him. Noticing that everything in the room was tidy and neat, the Slytherin once again had doubt that this truly was Harry Potter. All Gryffindors were slobs. Practically everyone knew that. Either they had things in complete disarray or they tried desperately against their own nature to keep things manageable. Either this guy had very good will power, or he wasn't Harry Potter.

Watching the brunette pace in front of them he almost jumped at the sudden exclamation made by the very male he had been studying.

"You could take Versiterum so I know I could trust you…" He mentioned.

"That would work, where is it?" Blaise intoned.

"Ah… never mind I actually don't have any…" Harry replied meekly.

"It would kind of be necessary to have if you wanted to use it numb-nuts" Blaise muttered.

Apparently he had spent too much time with his cousin in America.

"Right… Well, I guess I will just have to take your word then… Both as a man, and on your own bloody honor as purebloods." Harry's declared.

"Our honor as Purebloods? That's kind of dramatic don't you think?" Blaise asked.

"I think it's a good idea. He knows we aren't lying that way. No sane pureblood in his right mind would lie upon his own honor. He makes a good point."

After receiving the word of both men, Harry launched into how his summer had been.

"Well it started out like any other summer, I was picked up by my relatives and taken home where I was expected to keep my mouth shut and get all of the housework done same as always. Usually I would just do the work and then get shut up in my room where I would gladly stay out of the way of my aunt and uncle, simply writing letters back and forth with Ron and Hermione about how their summer is going. But this summer, without my godfather around to threaten them to be nice to me, things got a lot worse almost as if they were making up for lost time of not being able to pick on me. Anyway, as I kept writing letters, I started noticing none where being written back or at least the ones that were being written had absolutely no answers to any of my questions, and barely had even the barest hints of friendly-ness in them. It was almost like the letters that were sent, had only been written to get me to stop writing so many in the first place. The more I realized my friends didn't seem to care that I was once again stuck with family, the more I realized that no one really seemed to care about the situation including Dumbledore. Also, it came to my attention that despite everything he has ever said to me, the old coot seems to be throwing me in all kinds of dangerous situations almost as if to train me, in the sink or swim sort of way, to defeat Voldemort later."

"So basically you have finally realized that the manipulative old codger is actually that… a manipulative old codger." Blaise always did have a way with cutting out the bullshit.

"erm.. Yeah, I guess so."

"So you decided to change your appearance why?" He was confused, what had any of that have to do with why he had decided to change everything?

"Oh, well I figured the best way to find out if people really gave a crap about me and how I felt then they wouldn't give a crap that I changed my appearance, but instead accept that and just be sure to realize that even though I now have a back bone, and taking charge of a few things including the way I want to live my life and do things, I am still the same person. Just because I have this pretty cool new outfit and piercing in my face doesn't mean I am any less likely to help someone if they needed it."

During his tirade Harry seemed to be getting more and more animated, his arms moving around as he spoke, as his now bare feet swung next to his bed. At the end of his sentence he took a big breath and let it out, only to allow his hands to drop right onto a sleeping Shiva's head.

"Watch it crazy human, that hurt!" The sudden sleepy hiss from the Hiroa had everyone pausing to look at her.

"I am so sorry Shiva, I got too excited, I didn't mean to hurt you girl… You don't mind being called Shiva do you?" Harry hissed back in immediate concern.

"No, I don't mind… Just be more careful would you?" The small voice reminded Harry that his kitten was still just a baby and he cuddled her closer in apology.

"I will, I am very sorry, hush now you go back to sleep and we'll keep it down."

"Now… where were we?" Switching back to English, Harry paused at the looks he was getting. "What?"

"Bloody Hell, you really are Harry Potter!"

**AN: Woooo! Hurray for another awesome Chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this, I hope to have the next chapter up by the 10****th****. For anyone interested, my profile has update information as well as other interesting tidbits about this story and others I have written. Don't forget to review, those with questions I will answer as soon as possible so long as it isn't just for spoilers! **


	6. Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter Six is now up and ready to go, I ate my plot bunny (it was a chocolate rabbit) and now I am suffering the consequences! I am however on summer break so I hope to be able to add a few more chapters as quickly as possible.**

**Pairing:** HP/DM possible HP/DM/BZ**  
Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own

**Bold:** Song Lyrics  
_Italics: _Inner thoughts

**Chapter Six: Back to Hogwarts**

"_Bloody Hell, you really are Harry Potter!" _

Looking bemusedly at Draco, Harry couldn't help the grin the spread across his features momentarily.

"What happened to all of that 'Slytherins as the masters at lies' nonsense?" he asked.

"Be that as it may, knowing you are Harry Potter, and the realization that I truly was correct and have been in the middle of a civil conversation with my arch-rival for the past five years is a bit of a shock. Given the fact that neither of us has thrown hexes at each other or bad mouthed one another's inheritance…" Draco's voice trailed off midsentence as he watched Harry slowly move and put the sleeping hiroa into her small bed and tuck her in, really he didn't know if he wanted to finish that sentence but the choice was taken from him as Harry responded in kind.

"Means we could have been friends if we hadn't been right arses to each other when we were younger?" Smiling shyly at Draco, Harry climbed back onto his perch on the bed.

As the blondes face colored, he couldn't stop the defensive retort that fell from his lips, "What makes you think we could be friends now, Potter?"

"Well… it took me awhile to realize it but after a little bit of thinking I came to understand all of the insults and hell we put each other through was just our ways of coping with the shitty hand we had been dealt as kids. You undoubtedly are expected to follow in your father's footsteps and become a Death Eater clone whether it is your desire or not and as a little kid, hell even as an adult; that is a lot to take in. I was told at twelve that I was famous and expected to defeat a dark entity I didn't even know about as I wasn't raised in the muggle world, after being practically neglected my whole life. Childish squabbles were one of the things we could actually control. You could always count on the fact that if you said something about me or my friends you would get a reaction that you knew how to deal with and vice versa." Harry decided not to hint too much more to his family life during his tirade. No need for the slytherins to know just how neglected and abused he had been in the care of his relatives.

"The fact that I get to watch this transcending moment in time is something I will never once let anyone forget" Blaise's voice held something akin to awe as he finally spoke up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"The truce that is being formed in front of my very eyes is one Hogwarts and wizarding history never once dared hope for!"

Scowling Draco cuffed his best friend upside the head and glanced over to a snickering Harry who, he suddenly noticed, seemed very pleased at the idea of a truce.

"Is that what you want Potter? A cease fire of sorts…?"

"Actually… I was thinking more along the lines of a newly formed alliance and possible friendship… After all, I will need the help of two stunningly clever slytherins such as yourselves to help me think of ways to test old friends and new enemies throughout this next year of Hogwarts and I've had a lot of fun talking to you blokes even though the entire time we were suspicious of each other… The way I see it is if we could get along this well thinking each other are crazy then perhaps we could try out being friends now that we know we are all who we say we are…"

"Stunningly clever huh?" Blaise grinned wriggling his eyebrows up and down. "I'd say we were captivatingly handsome too!" Laughing when Harry threw a pillow at his head Blaise smirked at Draco. "So Drake, what do you think?"

"I think I hate that nickname and you should never call me that again… but as for the whole friendship thing… It's worth a shot…. If only to see Po- Harry project another pillow at your head."

"So… this means you guys aren't really followers of Voldemort… right…?" Harry suddenly asked nervously. "Even with my change in appearance and my desire to not have my life lived for me, I don't want to go all evil either or, you know be handed to him or anything…"

Draco shook his head with a smirk "You'd think that would have been the first question."

After having gotten it out of both Draco and Blaise that neither slytherin was interested in becoming a supporter of Voldemort, the three boys had hung out chatting and laughing all the way past dinner time and on into the night until finally the two slytherin boys had parted ways in order to get ready for the trip back to school the next day.

~~~~HP/DM/BZ~~~~

Waking up from his surprisingly good slumber, Harry stretched out quietly and just looked at the ceiling thinking over everything that had transpired the day before. He was now friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Funny the way the world worked… He had been told about all of the bad wizards that had come from slytherin house only to find that the ones he considered to be his best friends may just be the ones who ended up betraying him the most. He had denied the hand of friendship from Draco Malfoy when they were younger, and after the crazy turn of events his life had, he couldn't help but wonder how his life would have been if he had decided to be friends with the young Malfoy those few years ago. In the end, Harry dismissed the question all together. After all, if he had accepted Malfoy's friendship then, he probably wouldn't be the same wizard he is now.

Getting up Harry grabbed his defense against dark arts paper he had hastily scribbled out with Blaise's help the night before and stuffed it along with all of his other things into his trunk to ready himself for the ride back to Hogwarts. Smiling at Shiva he carefully picked her up and slipped her into her cozy little traveling cage and cooed at her softly when she stirred in her sleep. He had warned the small kitten that she would have to be in the carrier until he had found a place to sit in the train as he didn't want her to get lost through the hustle and bustle of platform nine and three-quarters. Double checking all of his things, Harry looked up in relief seeing that Hedwig had shown up just in time to be for him to leave.

"You want to fly to Hogwarts girl? I know you hate the animal cargo hold…" The smile that graced his features at at the soft hoot his owl gave him, accompanied the pet he gave her as he took the extra time to try and mend their bruised relationship. "You know you're still my only carrier owl, you don't have to worry about Shiva taking over your job right?" Hoping the quiet hoot in response along with the haughty look and ruffled feathers was an affirmation, he gave Hedwig some food and water before allowing her to take her flight to Hogwarts. Tying her cage to his trunk Harry lugged the heavy burden out of the Leaky and onto the Nightbus once again, this time to make his way to Kings Cross.

~~~~HP/DM/BZ~~~~

Boarding the train was surprisingly uneventful, Harry put his trunk and large things in the cargo boxcar and made his way to a compartment that would allow him to sit and await the arrival of his Gryffindor pals. The first mini-test for everyone would simply be their reactions to his new outfit; he had made this decision soon after his change and was still trying to stick with it by telling himself that it would help reveal much.

"I hadn't received anymore letters from Harry after about a week or so ago, d'ya think he's alright?" Ron's voice could be heard from a few cars down and steadily coming closer, "What if his family didn't let him come back this year?"

Harry smiled brightly, hoping that all of this worrying and fretting had been for naught. His best mate was still asking about him even if he hadn't been responding to his messages. Perhaps this was all just Harry over reacting.

"I don't think they could do that Ron, I am pretty sure someone would have gotten him at any rate…" As Hermione answered her boyfriend, the compartment door slid open revealing the red head and bushy haired female to Harry. Smiling at the two as they clamored into the compartment, Harry's smile turned into snickering laughter as the two finally realized he was in the room with them.

"Hullo" Harry's amused voice was not exactly met with amused glances as the two teenagers got a good look at him.

"Blimey Harry is that you?" Ron being the first to recover from his shock at seeing his best mate in black baggy jeans and a form fitting black and blood red shirt with what looked to be an actual dragon in mid flight on it, made sure to note his immediate response.

"What have you done to yourself? And what is that?!" The last question was accompanied with a pointing motion to the piercing in Harry's eyebrow.

Grinning at the look of shock and confusion on Ron's face Harry looked to Hermione who had a peculiar expression. Waiting a few moments for his friends to compose themselves Harry launched into his some-what modified explanation, sticking as close to the truth without revealing his plan as much as possible.

"Well I was having a particular rough time at the Dursley's this year so I left. I took the nightbus to the Leaky and stayed there for a little while and then in a fit of stubborn revenge I got the piercing, which is what this is," Harry pointed to his eyebrow, "and after I really looked at it I decided I liked it and that my glasses got in the way so I decided to get my eyes fixed. At the shop where I got my piercing, there is a new one in Diagon Alley by the way, was these guys that helped me find some new clothes that actually fit. Aren't they cool?" During his speech Harry watched his two friends closely, making sure to note their every reaction to record in his notebook later.

"It's certainly… different" Hermione admonished. "But what's with all of the… black?"

Harry laughed easily and shrugged, "It matches doesn't it? I also got some other colors too, I just so happened to put this on today. The dragon actually flies around when I move too" As if to prove his point Harry shifted around and as expected the Dragon started flying around the fabric of the shirt breathing fire and flapping it's wings. "I've never had a shirt with print that actually _moved._"

Relaxing as his friends started laughing at his expression; the three started talking about how their summers had been. Hermione had apparently gone on a vacation with her parents to some type of wizarding function in France, and Ron had actually gotten a visit from both of his older brothers Bill and Charlie so neither had much time to spend writing.

"Speaking of writing, Harry, Ronald, did you both get your Care of Magical Creatures essays done?" Peering down her nose at the two of them like the mother hen she was, Hermione glared at Ron when he looked at her sheepishly. "Well 'mione, I was hoping you could help me with mine…" "Of course, and I suppose Harry you didn't do yours either?"

"Hey! I did actually, I wrote mine on winged hiroa's!"

"What's a winged Hee-row-ah" Ron asked pronouncing the word slowly in order to say it correctly.

"Well it's funny you ask…" Grinning Harry lifted his invisibility cloak and revealed the tiny kitten that had been resting on his lap. "This is Shiva, she is a winged hiroa, and my newest best friend."

"Oh Merlin, where did you get her? She's so cute!" Ron reached forward to pet the small kitten and had to pull his hand back quickly when she swatted at him, eyeing the red head cautiously.

"I got her at the Magical Menagerie. She is still nervous about the train ride, sorry about that" Looking at his friend apologetically Harry tried to explain away the kitten's peculiar actions.

~He can't be trusted yet…~ The kitten hissed softly, circling around once more and curling around herself tighter, but refused to say anything else when prompted by Harry.

"That's a dark creature Harry…" Hermione had finally found her voice after a few moments, and she looked at her raven haired friend seriously.

"Only because she can speak parseltongue…" Harry's stubborn voice cut through.

"You aren't going to be able to get her into Hogwarts, besides I thought you had Hedwig?" Hermione's voice was clipped and to the point as she scolded him.

"I do have Hedwig, but she is always up in the tower with the other birds, I figured Dumbledore wouldn't mind… He'll just say something along the lines of it'll help teach responsibility anyway." Scratching the kitten behind the ears, Harry smiled down at her, missing the deep frown that crossed Hermione's features.

"I dunno Harry, she did just try to take my hand off." Ron's voice rose to support his girlfriend.

"She's a baby and she's scared. She didn't mean to hurt you, it's just instinct." Harry countered.

~I did too.~ The kitten huffed once more, sleepily draping her tail over her nose.

Ignoring the kitten once more, Harry tilted his head to the side and looked at Ron. "It's like when Norbert bit Hagrid, he was just doing what he thought was okay."

Ron looked to Harry skeptically but didn't say anything else until moments before they arrived to Hogwarts. "We should probably get ready, we will be there soon…"

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow as Harry simply put his school robes over what he was already wearing, narrowing them at his "I forgot to grab our uniform out of my trunk"

As his friends got ready, Harry pulled out his notebook and quickly jotted down both of his friends reactions to his outfit… and to his new pet as well. He hadn't expected the added mini-test but so far they had one strike against them, and one strike for them. This was going to be a close call.

**This was by far the hardest chapter to write so far. I'm not altogether sure as to why that is but hopefully the next chapter will be easier. I had planned on a lot more interactions and stuff but it's just not happening.**

**Read and Review please and I will try to get chapter seven up as quickly as I can.**

**~SGRT**


	7. Nightmare

Okay, this time the song is Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold.

Pairing: HP/DM possible HP/DM/BZ**  
**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own

Bold: Song Lyrics  
_Italics: _Inner thoughts

Chapter Seven: Nightmare

_As his friends got ready, Harry pulled out his notebook and quickly jotted down both of his friends reactions to his outfit… and to his new pet as well. He hadn't expected the added mini-test but so far they had one strike against them, and one strike for them. This was going to be a close call._

When they finally arrived to their destination Harry quickly clamored to find his own carriage to be taken to the school, as Hermione was head girl she had to be in a separate carriage to get some kind of instruction or another, and Ron - being the ever loving boyfriend - decided to help 'protect her' from her fate of having to sit in the same close quarters as Draco Malfoy. A smile crossed his features as Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas all scrambled their way into the carriage with him.

"Hullo guys" Harry grinned at the looks they gave him as the finally looked him over, the expressions on their faces actually made him laugh a little bit, as they seemed to look a lot like a school of fish that had swallowed a few stray golf balls.

"Harry! I take it you had a good summer then mate?"  
"What are you wearing? Is that a dragon?"  
"Lookin' good there Potter, completely shaggable!"

Of course the last comment had been from Seamus, the flirty Gryffindor had been a self labeled poof for the past three years. Harry had known about the crush the Irishman had on him the year before, and this allowed for playful friendly banter.

"Why thank you Seamus, and I'm sure your arse is wonderfully squeezed into those tight slacks, as always"

The four friends dissolved into laughter moments after Harry's comment, which had been completed with a wiggle of the eyebrows. A few jokes were tossed back and forth before something seemed to catch Neville's eye.

"Harry, are you aware that your robes are moving…?" Neville's voice caught Harry's attention long enough for him to stop his banter with Seamus and he glanced down to his side where Shiva had hidden inside his inner robe pocket.

"Oh! You guys have to meet her, this is my new friend Shiva" as he spoke the boy-who-lived pulled out the small kitten creature and showed her to the three boys in the small carriage, "she is kind of a secret right now though, I haven't asked Dumbledore if I can keep her in Hogwarts yet so she hid in my pocket. Don't say anything okay?" Harry spoke quietly to his friends, deciding that this would be their first test since they hadn't batted an eye at a single change in his appearance, though he was sure Seamus was ready to corner him and ask him exactly what else had he decided to change about himself.

The other wizard had been helping Harry come to some terms with himself and his views of the world, especially after Harry had asked him how he had the courage to come out. Turns out the wizarding world wasn't nearly as critical of the homosexual community as the muggle world was… and loads nicer about things than Harry's uncle had been.

Harry suspected that Seamus believed Harry to be gay himself… but that was just crazy… wasn't it?

Shaking his head, Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts of the Irishman just in time to hear all of their affirmative answers that they wouldn't tell a soul. To his surprise and amusement, the small kitten creature had taken it upon herself to get familiar with the other boys and had hopped from lap to lap to reach her body up and put herself at eye level and lick each one of their noses in turn before hopping back to Harry's lap and into his pocket as the carriage finally stopped.

As everyone piled out of the carriages and into the school for the feast, Harry was sure to keep Shiva carefully in his pocket. Using his arm to both support her and keep anyone from accidentally crushing her, he quickly made his way to the table to sit with his friends.

Harry had no way of noticing the look on Dumbledore's face as he made his way to his seat. As the old wizard took in the look of his golden boy, he seemed to almost not recognize him. The all black montage of clothing wasn't exactly hidden from view, and the lack of glasses had the older wizard confused. Surely Harry would have an explanation later… What was that thing that seemed to be glinting on his face?

The sorting hat was once again upon the stool that each and every Hogwarts student had once sat upon to be selected for their current house. The raggedy old hat seemed almost sad as it sat there, looking out upon the students of Hogwarts. This year, like every year before, he broke out into song… and yet this time it seemed to be a bit more than just a welcome tune.

"Change of old, change of new, something now is here for you, Gryffindor home of brave, golden times, new friends to save. Once legacy has come to pass, time anew do friendships last.

Times of change, times of war, find parts of life that mean much more, Ravenclaw of study and cunning, entrapped now in this time of running should help to find the ways of fun, here and now for everyone.

War and rivals, Friends and foes, here's the time where masks must go, Slytherin house of trick and test, Use it now what you know best, desired loyalty hidden no more, find yourself open the door.

Hidden and lost, ne'er again when Hufflepuff is now your friend, make your way through laugh and light, learn the way to do what's right, more potential than ever found, use it now and become unbound

These four houses who separate, can't withstand this time of hate, Four divided must be one, if ever near the end to come. Bound here and now, in time of grief work as one to defeat this thief, stolen he has of family and friend, as one now, demand the end. Past was full of hurt and blight, find it now the strength of light, love and laughter here to stay, work together through the day. Four houses do one school make work as one and change your fate. The future now exists herein, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin

The sorting hat fell quiet after his song of rhymes, and didn't say another word. The entire great hall was silent, each person pondering the workings of the hat's song long after the addition of possibly forty-eight students to Gryffindor, about thirty-two students to Slytherin, fifty-four to Hufflepuff and twenty nine to Ravenclaw, and even Dumbledore's speech did not hold the attention of students.

Harry dug into his meal, quietly contemplating the hat's words as he did. The hat had spoken of unity, and even gave a clue as to what each house had to do in order to achieve it… Harry wondered exactly what number of tasks he had to do in order to achieve this unity throughout the school… but he had at least one idea.

"Golden times new friends to save? Once legacy has come to pass time anew do friendships last? What does that even mean?" Ron's voice echoed the hat almost mockingly. The red head seemed confused about the part said about Gryffindor, and seemed down-right disgusted at the idea of "slimy snakes" showing anything akin to loyalty.

"It means, Ronald, that we have to save more people and make new friends. Perhaps with the new students that came in…" Hermione's answer was, for once, only partially right.

"…actually, I think he means that we should try to befriend other houses as well as the new students… And specifically ones that may have a certain… legacy behind them…." Harry intervened.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron's look of curiousness made Harry decide that he may as well just spit it out this time.

"Well… a legacy once come to pass time anew do friendships last… Remember back in first year? Malfoy had asked me to be his friend but was a right twit about it? This entire time we have created our own dark legacy by fighting and terrorizing the halls of Hogwarts… perhaps if we put aside our differences we could be friends. Maybe it would help with the war."

The look on Ron's face was totally worth blowing his cover.

"Malfoy?!" Ron practically hissed. "You want to be friends with Malfoy?! He's a bloody slytherin! And never mind that his father is a well known supporter of You-Know-Who!"

"Well… the sorting hat did say something about masks and needing to be more open about the side they desired to be on…" Hermione reluctantly added her two-sickles back to the conversation.

Harry shrugged, noting the differences in opinion immediately. Perhaps Ron was just holding on to old prejudices… But that was still enough for Harry to pay attention. Maybe this couldn't yet be a test… but it could be one in the making… He couldn't expect Ron and Hermione to change everything they'd ever known in just a day, they hadn't had the life altering experience he had. No. He shouldn't think about that. Now wasn't the time to think of the past… It was time to think ahead.

After their meal, the trio headed up to Gryffindor tower as usual and retired to their beds. Harry closed the curtains to his four poster bed, put up a silencing charm and pulled out the small hiroa that had been in his pocket and smiled at her softly.

"Well Shiva, I think today went rather well… I noticed you didn't seem to mind Seamus, Neville, or Dean…" Harry hissed to the small kitten as he summoned her food and dish, knowing the kitten wouldn't have been able to just have the little snippets of meat he had been sneaking her earlier.

"They seem nice… I like them" The kitten liked her lips at the sight of her cream-flavored formula and quickly wobbled over to get some she paused a moment to glare at the lush bed in irritation as it was difficult for her to walk on, before happily dipping her muzzle into the bowl and lapping at the liquid.

"And you don't like Ron?" Harry intoned questioningly. Waiting a moment for the kitten to answer, the wizard carefully maneuvered himself so that he could sit with his back against his pillows out of the small creature's way.

"Not yet… He is… odd. Something tells me not to trust him yet. He is not a part of our flock right now." The kitten lapped up the last of her cream before answering, and refused to say more on the subject as she curled up tightly. She was ready for bed, and Harry was too. After cleaning up the bowl, and making sure there were no spills to worry about, Harry lay down and soon fell fast asleep.

As Harry fell into dreamland, the nightmares started. Of course it had nothing to do with his scar, or anthing to do with the dark lord for that matter. But this was a much more pressing danger in the young wizard's opinion. This was the memory of the last time Harry had failed to do what was expected of him… It had been awhile since he had been put through such punishment, however the loss of his godfather worried him, and sparked fear that it would happen once again.

_The scent of burned flesh once more filled Harry's nose as Vernon Dursley once more held the lighter under his nephew's tied arms. Allowing the flames to lick at his burned flesh, the whale-like man giggled in glee as Harry's pain-filled sounds again permeated the air. The young wizard had not woken up in time to get everything his aunt had deemed necessary for him to do that day. For this, Vernon took it upon himself to punish the boy._

"_You little freak, you'll be sure to finish all your chores after this won't you boy? You have nothing else to do than bother your aunt and I, the least you could do is your chores and stay out of my way! I don't care how many times you go to that freakish school of yours, you know your place and until you finally get out of my hair you are to do as you're told!"_

_After the burning of his flesh, Vernon decided that the flames weren't working nearly well enough, the freak hadn't even responded. Taking matters into his own hands the muggle decided to up the ante by gripping the freak by his short and curlies to crush them as much as possible, wanting to make sure the abomination never created another of his filthy kind. As Harry finally blacked out, the scream that tore through him was one he didn't even recognize as his own._

Sitting up in a cold sweat, Harry grabbed himself at the painful reminder of what he uncle had done. A soft whimper clawed its way out of his throat before he realized that Shiva was licking at his skin reassuringly. The grim reminder of what he faced should he be forced to go back home however, stuck with him long after the fright of the dream was gone.

Grabbing his journal, Harry once again looked through his notes with a renewed sense of desperation to get these tests over with and learn if his friends really wanted anything to do with him. Flipping through the pages, Harry didn't really even take in the words on the page as his thoughts drifted back to Dumbledore as well. Did the elderly wizard know about that? He obviously knew about the cupboard… did he know about the punishment? Surely he didn't else he would have come and gotten Harry… right? What if he did know? What would he do if he was right? How would he really cope with learning that no one in his life actually cared?

"I care… And so does Draco and Blaise… Those three boys I met earlier seemed to care a whole lot about you too…"

Shiva seemed to practically read his mind as she head-butted him to get his attention. The small kitten was looking at him in concern, her cat eyes watching him closely. She only seemed satisfied that he had taken her words to heart when he plucked her up and nuzzled her soft fur.

"That's right Shiva, I'll make sure not to forget about that… If the time shall come that some of my friends aren't really friends, I will remember the ones who are. New and old alike."

Once again the kitten was purring, pleased with his words. After putting her down, Harry decided to get up and face the day, pulling his school uniform out of his trunk, the last Potter decided that a shower would be much appreciated and disappeared into the bathroom to do just that. Leaving the small kitten alone to bat at anything she deemed necessary to be taught a stern lesson to.

As Shiva played on the head of her flock's bed, she watched as everyone slowly got up and started their own morning routines. Seamus awoke and rolled out of his bed to go to the boys shared bathroom to presumably use the bathroom. This lead the kitten to wonder what the inside of the bathroom looked like, even more so when some of the other boys disappeared behind the same door as her Head. Her attention was quickly diverted once Ron awoke. Unlike the rest of the boys who immediately either grabbed clothes and went to the bathroom as Harry did, or laid there in bed willing the morning to go away with a pillow over his head – this was Neville of course – Ron rolled out of bed and looked over at Harry's things suspicion in his eyes. The kitten slowly moved over to cover the notebook her master had been looking through before. She knew that somehow the notebook was not meant to be seen by others.

The youngest Weasley boy crept over to Harry's things and opened his trunk, unaware that the kitten was indeed awake and watching him. Rummaging through Harry's trunk carefully Ron seemed even more perturbed after he presumably didn't find what he was looking for. Shiva then understood that Ron was just as aware as she was that Harry's little booklet had something important in it. She purred lowly in satisfaction at the thought of having helped her new friend, and resituated once more to be absolutely sure that his book was hidden completely going so far as to use some of the messed up blankets to hide it incase her small body wasn't enough.

Ron quickly started placing Harry's things back into his trunk and made it back over to his own side of the bed just in time for Harry to walk out and see him scrambling away. Narrowing his eyes, the boy who lived decided to not make a comment just yet as he made his way over and pet Shiva softly.

"Morning girl, did you sleep well?"

"He was going through your stuff."

"That's a good girl, are you hungry?"

"He left everything, but seemed upset he couldn't find your book…"

The young Potter nodded and decided to continue this charade of her asking for food and went to look through his trunk once more for her breakfast, feigning shock when everything was in disarray.

"Ron, do you know if anyone's been messing with my stuff?" Looking up at his best friend curiously, Harry watched him fidget and search for an answer.

"Ah, yeah, I was going to ask you a question, but when I didn't know where you were I decided I could take a peek at the marauders' map to find you!" He responded hastily.

"Oh, well what did you need?" Harry once again watched as Ron struggled to find a suitable, believable lie.

"Honestly, I wanted to know if I could copy your transfiguration essay from this summer. I didn't finish mine."

"As of right now, I don't think mine is finished either… hopefully we won't have it first thing. Let's go get our timetables and we can check it out together. I'll be there right after Shiva is done eating. I have to talk to Dumbledore today too to make sure I can have her."

Feeding the small kitten took no time at all, and during the time Harry and the kitten discussed the possibilities for Ron having been snooping around.

HP~~~DM~~~BZ

The nightmare from earlier in the morning started to seem like less of a problem the longer the day went by. As it had turned out; the nightmare had not only been a way to ruin his morning but also a warning to how his day was going to be.

After finding out about Ron snooping through his belongings, the two left to get their time tables only for Harry to find that he had double potions after breakfast which meant the essay he had absolutely no confidence in would have to be turned in and the double period would give Snape plenty of time to ridicule him about his horrid skills; This lead a lengthy complain session during the walk to breakfast which somehow ended up with Ginny practically clinging to Harry. Apparently Ginny had heard about his new apparel along with seeing the so called proof that was his eyebrow peircing and had liked the idea of what she called his "bad boy stage"

Working around Ginny while trying to eat his first meal of the day was no small feat mind you… The Weasley daughter had decided that Harry just couldn't live without her hanging onto his arm, and that should she let go even for a second he would both float away and disappear ne'er to return again to this earth, or he would somehow die of too much oxygen.

Wiggling his arm out of her grip once more, Harry couldn't help but feel like Draco. The Malfoy heir was always pushing Pansy off of him and demanding more space only to presumably not get any relief. As these thoughts were traveling through his mind and he desperately tried to get a piece of egg onto his toast, Harry didn't get the chance to see the looks he was getting from the Slytherin table.

DM~~~BZ~~~HP

Draco Malfoy was not having a wonderful morning. In fact, this morning could have been the worst morning in the history of all morning-dom here at Hogwarts for him. He had awoken late only to find that Blaise had once again taken it upon himself to hide all of Draco's products so that they wouldn't be late for breakfast. However this time Zabini had went a few steps further and had asked Pansy to help him scatter all of Draco's clothing everywhere so that there was only one possible choice of attire the male could wear. When Draco had yelled at Blaise and demanded a reason for all of the nonsense, Blaise had sheepishly mentioned that he had "forgotten" that they would actually be starting class first thing after breakfast and that it would all be okay because Draco accessorized too much anyway.

Shaking his head and turning his attention back to his food, he took a few bites of his French toast before practically feeling the sudden disturbance in the air. Looking up to figure out what was going on Draco tilted his head to the side curiously as the scene before him slowly unfolded.

Potter seemed to have gotten himself a leech of the Pansy-pre-discoveries version and couldn't shake her off. The Weaselette was doing her best to squeeze the very life and anything akin to love she could get from him right out of his Gryffindor body. Apparently his need to breathe in order for him to effectively show any type of emotion was lost on her. As Potter slipped out of her grip for what could have been the fourth time since Draco had looked up he noticed the boy-who-lived was starting to get a little testy. It was then that Draco realized Harry had been trying to put something on a piece of bread for the past few moments. This could not go well. The Weaselette was officially worse than Pansy, as Draco's own previous fangirl had at least allowed him to eat.

HP~~~DM~~~BZ

The fact that Harry had dropped his egg from his toast five times already and still had not successfully been able to eat anything all morning was the last straw for Harry. "Ginny! Get off! Leave me alone I would like to actually EAT sometime today, thank you!" One last shove had her practically falling off of the chair and Harry was finally able to move freely. "Merlin what is wrong with you?! You won't have much to be infatuated with if I were to fall over from starvation at some point since you seem so obviously driven to disallow me to eat!" Harry's voice had rung through the halls as he finally lost his temper. Jerking his arm away for the last time Harry finally got the chance to take a few bites from his breakfast before the mail was delivered. Harry himself got a note from Dumbledore requesting Harry's presence after breakfast.

Growling as Dumbledore got up, and Harry grabbed an apple with him to hold him over and followed the elder professor. Biting into the apple as he walked in to Dumbly's office Harry sat in his usual spot and looked around, just taking in the familiar area. Due to his irritation the wizard was thrown back a year to when his godfather died. The destruction he had caused was something that had bothered him a little while after he had done it. Dumbledore had sat passively and let him destroy and throw practically anything he wanted… it was things like that which made Harry believe that Dumbledore was a good person… but then it was other things that made him realize that perhaps the professor wasn't so wholesome after all. Like letting Voldemort followers into the castle… and allowing a three headed dog to just camp out in the school… or addressing a letter to a cupboard under the stairs knowingly. Not to mention letting him participate in the triwizard tournament despite his being set up… Too many things went without caution, and too many things would allow him to shape into a good little soldier.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Dumbledore himself walked in and started speaking without preamble.

"Harry, I am not sure what has gotten into you my boy, but I'm very concerned. This new… look, isn't exactly endearing… and your yelling at Miss Weasley this morning has me worried about you."

"I assure you Professor, I am fine." At this Harry grinned at his professor in pretend innocence. "I finally got a chance to buy some clothes that fit a little better. This is kind of a dreary decision, but I did grab my clothes while half asleep today… I have some blues and greens, and all kinds of different outfits now. This new shop was open in diagon alley and had a lot of different clothes and stuff from Muggle fashions… I figured it was an interesting learning experience." Harry prattled on, hoping to distract the headmaster from his previous mentioning of being worried about the young wizard. The last thing Harry needed was Dumbledore snooping around even more.

"Muggles do have a weird sense of fashion then… but about yelling at Miss Weasley, that was very much uncalled for Harry. What is wrong?"

"I was just trying to eat sir, and after asking her nicely, quite a few times mind you, to let me alone so I could have my breakfast she still wouldn't. So I lost my patience with her, I will apologize later, I didn't mean to yell I was just hungry." Harry looked down at his shoes hoping that his regret seemed genuine. In all actuality, the witch had just really been irritating him the entire time. Sure what he had said was true, but he didn't really want to apologize nor did he feel that he was in the wrong.

~You're doing well at fooling this wizard…~ the small hiroa had decided at this moment to pop her head out of his pocket.

"That would be a wonderful idea young Harry, an apology is necessary when one yells at their friends… Ah what is that?" Looking around at the sound of hissing, Dumbledore noticed the kitten.

"That Sir, is responsibility." At this point Harry smiled brightly at his headmaster. "I bought her from the magical menagerie and I even have someone from another house helping me make sure that I take care of her properly. So I have a new responsibility of making sure she is okay, and I also have a new friend too. Hedwig pretty much does her own thing now, so I was hoping you wouldn't mind my having another pet in the castle… one that I could actually take care of and learn about…"

After listening to Harry talk about the animal he now possessed, Dumbledore watched him closely quietly thinking over Harry's words.

"Well… if it is something of a learning experience I guess I could allow it to pass. Especially if it is helping with house unity… these are dark times Mr. Potter and if this helps you to find friends among strangers so be it. Maybe I could even assign other students to a task such as this one… it sounds like a wonderful learning idea…"

"I agree professor. Perhaps groups of three or more can work together to learn and take care of a rare creature… With people they don't usually hang out with or know. I think it will help tremendously… I already have help from Blaise Zabini of all people… We ran into him in diagon alley and he has been helping a lot with Shiva…"

"Wonderful, I believe the two of you working together will be an absolutely brilliant idea. It will certainly help getting past old prejudices if a Gryffindor and Slytherin are working together on something as important as the well being of a rare baby animal." Dumbledore had already begun to think of this new and improved idea as one of his own, and that held just fine for Harry as it meant he could keep his beloved Shiva.

As Harry left his office, Dumbledore watched him go. The young Potter was certainly different… Dumbledore just hoped that he was reading into things wrong. Certainly Harry was too pure to go dark. The young wizard loved him and all of his friends… He had blind faith in his professor, blind faith that the professor took advantage of many times. Dumbledore just prayed that his control over one of the most powerful wizards of all time wasn't slipping… If Harry realized half of the things Dumbledore had done wrong by him… No, he wouldn't think about that.

Shaking his head, Dumbledore closed his eyes and willed the sudden panic in his chest away, Harry wasn't aware of his misguidance… and surely he would understand that Dumbledore had done things for the greater good… Harry had to know the bad in things so that he could appreciate the good… The idea of Harry becoming aware of everything… Now that was a nightmare.

**AN: That's it! I didn't realize this chapter would be THIS long, and I certainly didn't think it would take me so long to update, but there you have it! I will be working on the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you to all my readers, don't forget to review!**


	8. Welcome to The Family (pt1)

**Okay, this time the song is Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold.**

Pairing: HP/DM possible HP/DM/BZ**  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own**

**_Italics: _Inner thoughts**

**Chapter Eight: Welcome to the Family(Pt 1)**

_ Shaking his head, Dumbledore closed his eyes and willed the sudden panic in his chest away, Harry wasn't aware of his misguidance… and surely he would understand that Dumbledore had done things for the greater good… Harry had to know the bad in things so that he could appreciate the good… The idea of Harry becoming aware of everything… Now that was a nightmare._

As Harry made his way to double potions, he allowed Shiva to follow him through the halls. Since her presence had been approved by the headmaster, there was no reason to hide her any longer. As they walked through the dungeons, he explained to Shiva that she would have to be on her absolute best behavior due to the fact that the Potions Master hated him, and he wouldn't put it past the slimy bastard to harm her just to get back at Harry himself. As they finally entered the classroom the kitten gave her word that she would be on her best behavior.

During their walk Harry had been so adamant about warning Shiva; he missed the many stares and whispers around him from fellow classmates. As it had turned out his use of parseltongue, the previous day's entrance, and even the lovely outburst from earlier had rumors spreading like wildfire. Once again, young witches and wizards were reminded of Harry's dark gift. Due to his sudden change in appearance and the striking difference in demeanor, the idea of him turning dark was surfacing once more. Already the malleable minds of those around him were churning and pinning him with the usual stigma assigned to anyone who dared be in the limelight. The moment something was different or even a toe was out of line, inevitably propaganda and rumors were created that immediately assumed the worst.

After finding his seat, Harry looked around the classroom and made a mental note of the whisperings that were finally reaching his ears. Just by the second day of his newly-discovered personality some of his acquaintances were already turning against him. The un-Gryffindor-ish attitude was making them weary. Opinions changed like the weather within seasons, so Harry did not yet take it to heart. He would wait to see what his friends reactions to their comments were first… The population of Hogwarts was creating a test for his friends for him. And to put it nicely, that worked just fine for Harry. He was more interested in figuring out why Draco Malfoy was staring at him in that way…. And why was Snape so close, he didn't look to happy…

"Mister Potter! Once again, you are inhibiting my class from running smoothly because you're too incompetent to listen to basic instruction! Pay attention!"

"Ah S-sorry Professor…"

Looking around for a clue as to what he had missed, it wasn't until Shiva mewed quietly from her place next to Malfoy that he realized he had once again been paired up with the blonde. Scrambling over to Malfoy's side Harry didn't even bother trying to seem irritated as he was already likely to get into enough trouble as is. And sure enough, by the time he had finally moved, Snape had already deducted points from his house and gone on with the lesson. If he'd had made a scene about his partner for appearances, he surely would have gotten a detention.

"Just sit there, and don't do anything. I rather would like to pass this class thank you, Potter"

Draco's smooth voice lacked the usual malice that was reserved for him. That was new. Harry figured they wouldn't yet be too very friendly towards each other this early in the year, as their truce turned friendship wasn't exactly common knowledge, and the kinks in the system had yet to be worked out. They may have been trying to be friends, but almost six years of fighting didn't just dissolve over night. However, there was a definite change between them. The need to constantly banter had nearly dissolved…. Nearly.

"Hey, I'm not that bad, Snape just hates me. Some long on-going battle between him, my father, and my father's friends. It's somehow been passed down to me."

"Right, well. I don't need your little feud getting in the way of my grade either."

Rolling his eyes Harry diligently watched what Malfoy was doing, and took careful notes on the whole process so Snape at least couldn't deduct points for him not doing anything. During the time he watched the stirrings of and additions to the burbling cauldron, Harry allowed his mind to once again wander back to his thoughts on Professor Dumbledore. The headmaster had to know and recognize the danger he constantly presented Harry with. Even if the heroic personalities of him and his friends were solely their own fault, the ability to get into that much trouble and danger was in no way only on the teenagers. Things didn't seem to just happen in Hogwarts; things were set up in ways that specifically led Harry and his companions towards the ultimate goal of whichever dangerous situation they ended up in at that point. Every year had been a miniature battle, every year some type of skill that would be needed to defeat Voldemort had been honed or utilized during some crazy shenanigan that usually ended up with him in the hospital wing. What kind of person willingly puts kids into that much danger? Who would actually want to put a teenager into a situation that would potentially kill them, let alone put them in immediate harm's way?

"Why would anyone hurt the ones they're supposed to protect?" The mumbled words sounded before Harry realized he voiced them. He had not expected an answer; therefore the blonde's murmured response was one he would never forget.

"…Because it helps out their end goal, Potter. It doesn't matter what happens to us, if it works out how they want it to."

"What do you mean…?" Harry's curiosity got the best of him as he looked to the blonde. What else was his new friend going through that Harry wasn't yet aware of? Was there more to the story than Harry was ever aware of? Perhaps Voldemort wasn't the only one trying to force Draco to do things he didn't want to. Was Malfoy's father forcing him into things he didn't want to be a part of? That certainly sounded like something the elder Malfoy would be a part of… After all, he didn't care what happened to Ginny when he put Tom Riddle's diary in with the rest of her stuff during the chamber of secrets fiasco.

"We get pulled into some pretty wacky stuff you and I. Nothing but danger and tragedy for us, you are the boy who lived and I am the future heir of the Malfoy line. The dark lord will torture and eliminate everyone around you just to make you miserable and lower morale until he kills you. During his manipulation of you he will kill everyone that I care about just to prove the point that he demands, and to his crazy mind even owns, the loyalty of the Malfoy family. You were right the other day, we aren't so different Potter."

During his commentary, Draco's actions never stopped, carefully crafting the potion that he was working on until a small puff of violet smoke formed over the gurgling lavender liquid. A liquid that was quickly becoming darker in color until it formed a deep blue hue.

"That looks pretty good Malfoy, what potion is it again…?" Harry's voice caused Draco to look up and give him a trade mark glare.

"You've been writing down all of those notes and you don't even know what we're working on? Do you even have the proper names of the ingredients Potter?"

"I have the names of the ingredients… just not the name of the potion…"

"You are completely useless sometimes, you know that?"

With a sheepish grin Harry shook his head at Malfoy's irritation. He had been day dreaming an awful lot this class… Maybe he should pay attention during the second half of the double period…? Aw he'd just muck it all up anyway… Blinking away his thoughts he looked back to the cauldron and then at Draco, wondering what had changed during their conversation, as the liquid was quickly turning an angry shade of orange. Be it his instincts thanks to constantly being in danger, or experiences from working with Neville, Harry knew something was wrong.

"Malfoy! Du-" His shout was muffled as the potion suddenly exploded, disintegrating the cauldron it was in, as well as any possible passing grade they would have had. The potion went everywhere, and most of it would have landed all over Malfoy… Except when the smoke cleared, and Snape finally got a good look at what was left of his godson, he couldn't quite believe what he his eyes were showing him.

~~SS~~SS~~SS

While overlooking notes for the second part of his double period, Severus Snape had not a clue of the happenings going on between his godson and the boy-who-lived. The two hadn't said a word as far as he was concerned. There was no yelling, therefore there was nothing to worry about…. At least that is what he thought in the beginning.

It wasn't until halfway through the first part of the class that Severus realized something was seriously wrong. No hexes, no yelling, no insults… The boys had to have been severely ill. Putting his fearsome Potions Master glare back into place he lifted his eyes to survey the room only to find that most pairs were working together easily, and had been reaching various stages of success with their potions throughout the class time. Not wanting to deal with an explosion as well as the possible bantering between his godson and the boy who lived, Neville had even been spared by being granted Hermione Granger as his potions partner today. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that all of his handiwork on paper was flawless, Severus would have kicked the kid out of his class by now. Moving on from his second least favorite student, Severus allowed his eyes to track the movements of one Harry Potter. Only to see that he had been diligently writing every movement made by his partner tracking the creation of their potion step by step, ingredient by ingredient. This in and of itself was impressive, so the moment the pair started speaking to each other just about gave the potions master a heart attack.

As it would seem, the two rivals had actually been getting along, and he would even go so far as to say they were working together splendidly. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he watched the potion give off the puff of violet smoke that signaled it was nearly done. Of course this was the most delicate part of the entire potion making process for this particular brew, and he actually let a small smile grace his features as his godson put down his utensils and allowed the potion to sit as needed.

The explosion that happened moments later was one that Snape himself hadn't even seen coming. The death-eater turned spy had no warning other than the sudden change on Potter's features and what he presumed was going to be a yell as the entire cauldron combusted in front of him.

Getting up quickly Severus made his way to his godson's location, ready to take action once the smoke had cleared and he could effectively see what was going on. Waving his wand to clear the air faster, the potions master paused in shock at the sight before him.

Covered from head to toe with bits of cauldron dust and orange-ish looking goo, Harry Potter was effectively shielding his arch-nemesis and rival from the blast. Clearly the Potter heir couldn't help his heroic actions even for the sake of pretenses and hatred for his school-rival.

~~HP/DM~~HP/DM~~

"Mister Potter. Care to explain your actions?" The sudden voice of the potions master wasn't exactly one Harry was ready to face, and he certainly didn't wish to answer the question it was asking. The potion had been burbling perfectly, and the sudden explosion wasn't exactly on the top of his "wondrous things to happen list". As he begrudgingly went to answer the potions master, he clambered off of Malfoy only to stop eyes wide body frozen as instead of the answer he was looking for being voiced, he only heard his own voice saying clearly:

"Not particularly, Sir."

The class erupted into giggles and gasps as Harry's words registered with the students as well as the potions master.

"Mister Potter! Explain your actions immediately!"

"Which actions would those be, exactly? I was working with Draco as you instructed." Harry's eyes widened even further as once again the words he wanted to form didn't make it past his voice box.

Of course no one missed the fact that Harry called his rival by his given name. Naturally this caused even more whispered comments to fill the air; the elevation of rumors went from Harry just becoming a future dark lord in the making, to the possibility of someone using mind-control on him, or an imperius curse of some sorts. There was obviously no way Harry would call Malfoy by 'Draco' ever. Something serious had to be happening. Clearly the occupants of Hogwarts needed something interesting to talk about.

"Mister Potter, are you purposely trying my patience? Now, explain to me what happened!"

"No Sir. Dr- Malfoy, was finishing the potion, and I had asked for the name of the potion. He looked at me to complain about me not paying attention and the next thing I know the potion turns colors and explodes. I didn't know what would happen so I tried to make sure Draco didn't get hit by the shards of the cauldron." Harry internally winced as he once again called Draco by his first name aloud. What was wrong with him? He couldn't control what he was saying!

"… right, well do you feel any different?" Snape was apparently shocked once again by the teen.

"I'm saying things differently than I want to…." Harry suddenly felt a bit uncertain about his responses. It almost felt like he was under a very light version of the versiterum. It was freaky.

"Well then, if we can figure out what happened, you may be able to stay for the second part of this class. Though, you will have to grab a second cauldron if this is the case. Draco, do you have any idea as to what has happened?" As he spoke, Severus waved his wand once more and the mess disappeared from the area, leaving the floor, table, and boy-who-lived clean once more.

Draco shook his head, "No Sir, but we have everything written down… "

Leaving Draco to explain to the professor what they had done, and the two to possibly piece together what went wrong, Harry took a look around the classroom and saw one snickering Ron Weasley. When Ron seen that he was noticed, he quickly gave Harry an apologetic look and mouthed that he didn't mean for the potion to get all over Harry, but was aiming for Malfoy.

"Ron threw something in the potion." Harry's voice was strange to his own ears. He had never tattled on someone before, let alone his best mate. His eyes went wide in surprise at the fact that the truth was once again spewing from his mouth. Hearing the admonition, Snape turned first to Harry, and then to Ron.

"Class is dismissed. Mister Weasley, stay where you are. Mister Potter, you may want to go to the hospital wing after all, Mister Malfoy, please escort Potter to Madame Pomfrey so he can be looked over."

The glare given to Harry was filled with heat as he walked out of the room with Draco. Ron was not very happy… And Hermione wasn't either as she followed them out.

"Honestly! I can't believe he would do such a thing! Messing up someone's grade just for a silly joke! Harry, I'm sorry that the potion exploded all over you! Do you want me to walk with you?"

"No, it's okay 'Mione, I'll be fine. Besides you'll be late to your next class if you stay with me." Harry responded easily.

"Are you sure you want to… walk with Malfoy?" Her voice was skeptical, and she looked at him wearily.

"I'll be alright, we got through potions fine, right?"

"Well I guess… But your potion did explode…"

"I'll be alright, besides it was a silly joke gone wrong, remember?" Smiling at Hermione he waved good-bye as Draco finally grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the hospital wing.

"Alright, off it Potter, why did you rat out your little Weasel-bee? I know you doubt his friendship and everything, but that was a bit bold don't you think?" Draco's voice was low as he asked the question that had been bothering him since Harry opened his mouth. "And why did you decide to practically jump on me when that potion blasted?"

"I didn't mean to say anything about Ron, it just came out. I didn't want the potion to get on you, or the cauldron bits to hit you. You could have been hurt." Harry's words were once again forming differently than he wanted to, and it was getting very frustrating.

"I think that potion is making you loony… Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey…"

The longer Harry thought about it, and the longer he spent time in the presence of his once-rival the more he realized that Draco really wasn't that bad. They could definitely work out this whole friendship thing.

~~~~HP/DM~~~HP/DM~~~

Twenty minutes later had Harry rethinking everything. Listening to Draco whine and complain about how long it was taking Madame Pomfrey to get done with the multiple students she already had in the hospital wing was enough to make Harry want to use a few Unforgivables on the blonde. It had turned out, that the explosion in potions wasn't the only interesting thing to have happened in the first classes of the year. A group of first years had a run in with a couple of stray bludgers, of which they swore they had no idea as to why they weren't securely in their cases. At any rate, dealing with his rival-turned-friend in his natural state of complaining, was more or less like a lethal injection to the veins.

"Malfoy, I already told you, if it's such a big deal, you can leave. Snape never said you had to stay in the medi-wing, just that you should escort me. I'm here, you can go now." Once again Harry's potion-induced truths were spewing from him. However, he had a sinking suspicion that Draco either knew what the potion was doing and was looking to corner him with some weird questions, or he just really enjoyed complaining so much that he stuck around simply so he could complain some more. Closing his eyes he just sighed to himself as Draco once again opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm staying right here Potter, people are already trying to say I've imperioed their precious Golden-Boy. If I leave you, and something horrible happens, I'll be blamed for sure."

"I was afraid you'd say that…"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I thought we were to be friends Potter?"

"Last I heard, you didn't call your friends by their last names…" The new voice caught both boys of guard. Looking up Draco and Harry were greeted by Blaise Zabini as he made his way deeper into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Draco was the first to question his friend's presence. It was all logic with Draco, complaining and logic. He wanted to know why things were happening, and then if he didn't like that answer, he'd complain about it. Harry felt that it was his way of relieving stress… Although it seemed to drive everyone else crazy; perhaps he enjoyed that part too…

"You guys left in such a hurry to get Harry here, you seemed to have forgotten someone very important…." As he spoke Blaise held up Shiva in his hands. "She was smart enough to stay away from any fumes in potions, but when the cauldron exploded she hid in my bag… You were a bit preoccupied so I decided to keep her until you came back… but you never did."

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Shiva! I was so worried about Draco and myself being in the immediate path of the explosion I didn't think to even bring you with me! I'm a horrible Hiroa Parent!"Harry wailed in despair the moment he realized his poor kitten had been disregarded during the events of the morning.

~You're not a horrible parent, you're just more concerned with your….~ The small hiroa seemed to lose track of what she was saying as she wiggled her way out of Blaise's hands and quickly scampered over to the head of her flock, easily jumping into his arms.

~My what…?~ Harry's confusion over his kitten's words temporarily broke through his worry for her, but not enough to stop him from cuddling her tightly close.

~Never you mind yet… I don't think you are ready for that kind of information…~

~What do you mean? You're a baby, how are you ready for information when I'm not. It's about me!~

"Ah, Harry Dear, you may want to stop with all of that… you're scaring the first years." Madame Pomfrey looked to them bustling her way over. "Now, what are you here for this time?"

"Potions incident…"

"Potions… That bloody class will be the end of me I swear, it's a wonder no one has been seriously injured yet…" Sighing, Madame Pomfrey started to run tests over her favorite patient. "Harry Dear," As that was his name as far as Madame Pomfrey was concerned, "You're a good lad, but I don't believe you should be in potions anymore… well… it seems to me your terrible at it." Giving Harry a worried look the mediwitch tutted at him once more as Draco and Blaise roared with laughter at both her comment and Harry's futile attempts to correct her.

~~~HP/DM/BZ~~~

In the moment that the slytherins started laughing at Harry, Madame Pomfrey seemed to realize something was off. Where were Harry's friends? It was odd that Severus would send Harry in to the infirmary with Draco Malfoy as an escort, but now Blaise Zabini was here as well? It seemed that nothing was the same; the three boys seemed to be getting along as if they had been spending lots of time together. That was enough to make the mediwitch take pause, if Harry was finding new friends in Slytherins he would definitely have to beware of Albus's usual meddling… The old wizard would surely not be happy with the idea of Harry being friends with anyone within the slytherin house… She may have understood what the Headmaster was trying to do, but that didn't mean she approved of his ways of doing it… and She certainly didn't enjoy the fact that most of his ideas ended with poor Harry being hurt and once again in her care. Though, she had to admit he fared much better when he was in her care than when he was anywhere else… It was almost enough to make her want to fib a little about his progress sometimes… Keep him safe with her in the infirmary as long as she could… Poppy Pomfrey was no imbecile. She recognized abuse when she seen it, and young Potter was most definitely being abused in his relatives home. When she had contacted Dumbledore about it his words where not exactly those of a concerned headmaster, but one of a muggle general or something… They hadn't been the loving caring comments of an older gentleman, but something more along the lines of saying he would be stronger because of it… that somehow the abuse would give him something to fight against… a reason to fight Voldemort by way to compare such monstrosities against what would happen if the Dark Lord had the chance to fully take over the wizarding world as he wanted.

How was Harry to get out of such a predicament, if the one person that could actually take him out of it thought he would benefit from such harsh abuse?

"Harry Dear, you seem to just be under a mild truth potion… It seems its main purpose is to tell exactly what truth is on your mind at any given moment you decide to speak… and sometimes it could even make you speak when you aren't willing to depending on the strength of the emotion with it… Other than that you're fine, and free to go." Madame Pomfrey's voice did nothing to reveal the thoughts really going through her mind, and she was grateful for it. The medi-witch couldn't chance the possibility of such things being blurted out everywhere, she could lose her job and thus not be able to help Harry at all given the circumstances… it was better this way, as long as she was there she could at least help Harry with the aches and pains, the bruises and scars that he wasn't even aware she knew about.

"Madame Pomfrey, when will the potion wear off?" Harry's tentative voice once again brought Poppy back to the present.

"Oh, I'd say in just about an hour or two you'll be right back to normal. Although I do have a rather unfair question, why is it these two boys are your companions instead of your Gryffindor friends?"

"Ron is going to be angry with me for some time because I accidentally tattled on him. He had been trying to get the potion to explode all over Draco. Hermione had a class to go to so I told her to go on without me, that I would be okay… Draco Blaise and I are trying to be friends, we met a few days before school started and realized that we didn't have to be enemies, and that a truce was worth a shot. We came to the conclusion that there where bigger problems out there than our childish rivalry…"

"That's wonderful Harry! It's always good to find new friends… I'm proud of you! It does seem as if things are working out well though, I thought perhaps you had spent more than just a few days trying to work things out." The honest truth of it was Poppy was more proud of Harry in that moment than she ever really had been. She could tell that he was finally getting the chance to learn a few things for himself. If he was able to come to terms with his arguments and childish rival with Draco Malfoy, a rivalry like no other she had ever seen before, then Harry truly was capable of just about anything. Dumbledore may have been trying to help him learn different tactics and ways of the world, but he could never teach the boy the most important thing of all. Harry alone was able to find the love and truth in his heart. These were things Dumbledore spoke about all the time, but Poppy felt that he didn't know nearly enough about how to feel such things. Dumbledore seemed to be the type who could talk about such emotions as much as he liked, but never truly grasp the real meaning of it all. He loved Harry, sure he did, but the old man really didn't understand what it meant to love someone… The undeniable need to put that person first and not allow them to ever be harmed was something that never quite clicked with Albus… His treatment of Harry reflected that truth unlike any other.

Poppy knew that if anyone deserved some love and affection it was Harry Potter. Watching the boy talk to his new friends about the details of their newfound friendship, Poppy couldn't stop the smile that crossed her features. They certainly did much better as friends than they did as enemies. Hogwarts could rest once again without their terrorizing of each other throughout their time in the school. Pomfrey continued to listen to the boys' chatter as she scourgified beds of previous patients and treated the rest of the first years in her care. It seemed that Harry had temporarily forgotten that she had given him her permission to leave. Though Poppy was aware of how much Harry hated being stuck here, she also knew that he felt safe within the walls of the medi-wing. No harm had ever befallen the young wizard whilst he was in her care… It seemed every other place he had ever been, he always seemed to get into some sort of scrape or another. The young Potter really could use the break from being The Hero, or The Boy Who Lived… And if it was these slytherin boys that gave him the chance to be something other than an icon… well so be it.

**An: Alright, I had to divide this into two parts because I would rather have part of a chapter this long out and available than to keep holding it back when I am trying to figure out where the next parts of the outline of this story fall into place. I have things written out how I want them, I'm just not sure as to how I can get it to happen hahaha. Keep reading, and stick with me, I know I'm taking a long time to update, but it's worth it right?**


End file.
